Drunk In Vegas (Rewritten)
by almondeyes97
Summary: Naruto and Sakura can't stand each other. But what happens if our two protagonists wake up naked...in the same bed...in a hotel room...MARRIED? Follow our two favorite characters on their way to find true love and be prepared for a lot of laughs! NaruSaku; NarutoxSakura; Rated M for a reason... This story was posted before, but this is a newer/better version.
1. Beginning

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 1_

**Hello! I present you my new story and OF COURSE the pairing is NaruSaku :D I really hope you will like it as I am really new in doing this kind of stuff^^ I know I'll make mistakes so please review so I can know what I can improve.**

**And also don't forget to rate ;)**

**So I will stop talking and let you read the beginning of my story! Have fun!**

* * *

Sakura had her dream job. She was a secretary at the Namikaze Foundation and also not to forget the personal assistant of the director.

But there was one thing that always got on her nerves….

The director himself.

He always had something to complain about and when he wasn't nagging he would indirectly insult her. Here one example:

*tüüüüüüt*

Sakura Haruno! Into my office now!

Sakura took a deep breath and went to the office of Mr. Naruto Namikaze.

"Yes Mister", she asked as she entered. "Take a seat".

His calm attitude made her a little afraid so she was on the watch...just in case. "You brought me my coffee in this morning?" he asked. "Umm yes, it is on your table Mister." Why was he asking her such a stupid question? The coffee was right in front of his nose.

"Ahh yes…take a sip."

Was he kidding her? Well, his mood wasn't so bad at the moment and she wanted it to stay that way, so she did as he said.

"What do you notice?"

'Umm...it tastes like coffee?'

'I mean the temperature…'

His mood was sinking she noticed. Not a good sign.

"Well it is lukewarm-"

"Exactly! It is lukewarm! How many times do I have to tell you that I want HOT coffee NOT lukewarm?"

At first Sakura couldn't believe her ears. He called her in and yelled at her just because his coffee was lukewarm? Was he going nuts or what?

"Let this happen again and you'll lose your job. Did you understand me, Miss Haruno?"

"Y-Yes Mister N-Namikaze…"

"Ok…you may leave…"

With these words he went back to his work and it seemed like he forgot that she was actually standing there. Sakura made her way back to her office and on the way she met her fellow colleague and friend.

"Hey Sakura, what did Mr. Namikaze want?"

"Don't ask…." Sakura sighed as she sat down on her chair.

"Why? What happened?" Ino asked.

"That idiot of a director yelled at me because his coffee wasn't warm enough!"

"His coffee wasn't warm enough?!" Ino gasped. "You're lucky he didn't fire you! Normally you would be crying right now because you lost your job!"

"What kind of crazy company is this?" Sakura thought. "I feel like I am in a rehab…"

Well, you just saw a typical day in Sakura's life at her working place. After work, the pink-haired 22-year-old went home to her empty two-room apartment.

"Uff…" with this she fell backwards on her bed and thought about her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What kind of life am I leading? I haven't had a boyfriend in like 3 years! And my ass of an employer is getting on my nerves every single day….why is this happening to me? Why can't I meet my Prince Charming? And live happily ever after…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura was thinking about her life the bell rang. She let out a deep sigh and went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing?"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's best friend since primary school was standing at her doorstep with a grin on his gorgeous face. They haven't seen each other in a while, due to Sakura's work and him being out of town.

"Sasuke!"

With these words she threw herself at him and they almost fell to the floor together.

"Hey hey not so fast, relax!" Sasuke chuckled as he put Sakura to the floor again.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time...I missed you..."

"I missed you too."

They hugged each other for some minutes until Sakura led him to her apartment and locked the door.

"Soo...how's life?"

"Ugghh awful!"

"That bad?"

"Yeah...my boss..."

Sakura explained her current situation at work to Sasuke and after she finished telling him, he looked at her with a pitiful face.

"Ohhhh...that's tough..."

"I know..." Sakura lay down on her couch and snuggled into the pillow.

"You know...I thought we could watch a film together?"

Sakura perked up her head from the pillow and looked to him with a smile. "Yeah, I like that idea...did you already pick a film?"

"Well I thought maybe you'll want to watch 'House of Wax'?"

"Is that a horror movie?"

"Well kinda...wait are you scared of horror movies?" Sasuke asked with a sly grin.

"NO, I am not! Come on put the DVD into the Player." Sakura pouted a little as she sat up on the chair.

"Don't worry because I am here to protect you My Lady!"

Both of them laughed and remembered a situation in their childhood. Sakura and Sasuke went into an empty old house to play 'The King and the Queen', but Sakura got scared. After telling her that he would protect her with his life, she instantly felt much better. Since then every time he would say that it would bring a smile onto her beautiful face.

"Ok, let's watch the movie..."

After the film ended Sasuke left because he had a business meeting the next day in Tokyo. Sakura went to bed because she was very tired of the stressful day and almost instantly fell asleep.

In the mean time, Sasuke was driving home with his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasukes POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was really funny with Sakura...it was nice to see her again... When will I be able to tell her that I love her? I have started loving her since Middle School...her beautiful jade eyes, her creamy skin...her shiny pink hair and her breath-taking smile...Everything about her is beautiful and she doesn't even know it...I'll do it! When I come back from my business trip in three months I will confess my love! I just hope she loves me back and that I won't ruin our friendship if she doesn't...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sakura was sitting in front of the computer and working, when she was called in by Mr. Namikaze again.

* tüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüt *

Sakura Haruno! Into my office now.

"Not again..." Sakura thought as she made her way to Naruto's office.

"Yes?"

"I have an announcement for you."

"And that would be?"

Naruto looked at her with a serious face and said:

"We will be going to Las Vegas tomorrow for a very important business meeting. It will take place next tomorrow, but we will stay there for two weeks to make the final arrangements. I expect you to be at the airport tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. You are dismissed."

He didn't even let her ask anything and just expected her to leave after telling her such a heavy announcement. Sakura didn't even move a centimeter.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

Naruto just ignored her and motioned her to get out of his office. She angrily opened his door and slammed it shut. Sakura went past her colleagues and Ino who were looking at her with a surprised look. She went into her office and pondered over what just happened.

"I can't believe I am going to have to spend 2 weeks with that jerk in Las Vegas!" she thought.

"Well...it can't get worse can it?", with these words she sighed and went back to her work.

* * *

**Ok guys! This is the first chapter and I hoped you liked it =) Please review as said before so that I can know how I can improve! And also rate please! Thank you :D**

**Your almondeyes97 =D**


	2. Welcome to Vegas

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 2_

**Hi :) First, I want to thank all those who reviewed last time^^ It really means a lot to me, you can't believe it! Also the critics! I really appreciate it...SO! Now let's get started with the second chapter of _Drunk In Vegas_. Have fun!**

* * *

"I can't believe I am going to have to spend 2 weeks with this idiot in Las Vegas!", Sakura thought.

"Well...it can't get worse can it?", with these words she sighed and went back to her work.

When Sakura arrived at home she started packing her things that she would need during the next two weeks. 'Hmmm...Did I forget anything? I don't think so...' Sakura went to bed after arranging her suitcase and making sure she had everything she needed.

The next day, Sakura was waiting for Naruto at the airport.

'Can't he be at least on time?', she thought angrily because it was already quarter past 8.

"Ahh, you're on time I see..."

Sakura turned around to meet the intense blue eyes of her boss. He looked stunning in his new suit from Armani.

"Uhh yes..."

'Very intelligent Sakura…' she thought angrily. Now he must think she was some retard too!

She had seen him handsome before, but why was she looking at him like a drooling fangirl? Sakura shook her head to get the stupid thought away.

"Follow me...I already have our tickets. We will be sitting in business class."

What did she expect? Of course he would sit in business class. He was Naruto Namikaze. He probably thought Economy Class was for low-life humans who can't afford designer suits.

He looked like Neil Patrick Harris. A hetero version. He was by no means gay.

After they got their boarding pass they waited for the plane to land and in the meantime Naruto was explaining the business meeting to Sakura.

'You understand this meeting is very important. It would be of our benefit if we could make an alliance with the Sabakuno Foundation. The benefit is very high and it could have a great impact on our company.'

Sakura was listening attentively to Naruto and she could see the grave importance of this meeting in his eyes and also in the way he talked. But there was still a thing she couldn't understand...

"Excuse me but...why do we have to stay 2 more weeks in Las Vegas?", Sakura asked. She didn't get it. They could just fly back home to New York after the meeting.

Naruto sighed and gave her the 'look', parents normally gave their children when they ask a stupid question. And it had its impact on Sakura already, she felt like she asked a stupid question.

"We need to stay there longer for three reasons. The first being the one that it will take him time to think about my proposition. He won't sign the contract immediately as I know Gaara. We would need at least three days to persuade him. Secondly, the final arrangements will also take a while and I want to be there for the whole procedure. Thirdly and not least, I love Vegas and it is a good excuse to have a short vacation there." Naruto smiled as he said the last sentence and leaned back into his chair.

Sakura has never seen him smile before and for her it was a sensation. 'He looks even more handsome when he smiles', she thought.

'WAIT A SEC. Did I just think that my boss looks handsome? Whoa I really need a boyfriend…'

After the plane arrived, Naruto and Sakura went in and sat beside each other.

Some hours later, they landed in Las Vegas and were picked up by a limousine that Naruto had ordered. Several minutes later they were in the hotel and checked in. Since Sakura was tired she immediately went to her room and fell asleep on the bed, whereas Naruto went through his notes he would need the next day.

At nine o'clock in the morning, Sakura was woken up by a loud knock on her door. At first, she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered and went to open the door.

There was Naruto with an annoyed look.

'Oh oh...', Sakura thought. 'Doesn't look good...'

"For goodness' sake, how long do you intend to sleep Miss Haruno?"

"S-Sorry! I must've overlooked the time!"

Naruto sighed and looked at her with a less annoyed look. "Go and get dressed. The meeting is in 45 minutes and my intention isn't exactly to show up late...It would be bad for my awesome image." With that he turned around and went away leaving Sakura alone on the doorstep.

"Arrogant idiot..." she muttered as she shut the door and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After taking her morning bath the wrapped a towel around her body, took fresh underwear, wore a pink blouse that matched her hair color and a grey suit. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the result and went down to take a quick breakfast.

When she arrived downstairs she saw Naruto sitting alone on a table and looking really nervous. She approached him with her breakfast and sat down beside him. Naruto was startled at first because he didn't expect her to sit beside him and looked at her.

"Uhh Miss Haruno? How may I help you?"

Sakura looked at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"Mr. Namikaze...I know that you are nervous, but I am very sure that you will be able to convince them. I believe in you." with these words she smiled at him and concentrated to eat her breakfast.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears when he heard what she said to him. All this time he behaved like a total egoistical jerk to her and she was sitting there encouraging him because he was nervous for the business meeting. What kind of amazing woman was she?

Naruto looked back to his small laptop and let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you..."

He was so silent, Sakura almost overheard him whisper. She smiled at him and without words went back to eating. To be honest, she was also quite nervous. Maybe not as Naruto, but nervous. She really hoped that Naruto could convince the Sabakuno Foundation because from what she heard of the boss, the boss wasn't one to play with.

When Sakura finished eating both of them stood up and went outside the hotel where a limousine was waiting for them to drive them to the meeting place.

Both of them were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Well, I'll stop here :) I know it is pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise! And it looks like Naruto and Sakura are starting to get along after all *winks* Well, please review and rate and we see in the next chapter :D Bye, bye!**

**Your almondeyes97 :)**


	3. Business Meeting

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 3_

**Hello my friends! Thank you all for your reviews and criticism! You can't imagine how much it helps me :D I really hope that you will like this story and I will do my best to make it very exciting for you! And I have no ******* idea how two companies emerge okay?! So please deal with my fantasies :D Because I am too lazy to do research on the internet on how two companies form a Corp. Well, let's go on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Sakura finished eating both of them stood up and went outside the hotel where a limousine was waiting for them to drive them to the meeting place.

Both of them were thinking the same thing.

The building itself was very impressive. It looked like it was only made with glass and also it made the impression that it is being cleaned every five minutes. It was at least 120 meters tall and Sakura could see that the building only made Naruto more nervous.

'It's funny', she thought. 'I don't recognize my stupid and arrogant boss again. It's like he is a totally different person...'

Both of them walked in and directly approached the reception.

The woman on the reception desk was talking on the phone and motioned them to wait for a bit until she finished her conversation. After she hung up the blonde woman looked at them and asked them what they needed.

"How may I help you?"

Naruto immediately answered her: "I have an appointment with Mr. Sabakuno today at 9.45 a.m."

The woman looked at him in a flirtatious way with her green eyes and checked the computer.

"Ah yes, I see...he is expecting you. If I may lead you the way?"

At saying that she motioned them to follow her and Sakura noticed her swaying her hips in an enticing way. She looked at Naruto and noticed him giving the woman a smirk and it somehow made Sakura a little bit angry.

'Why am I angry? Am I jealous? NO WAY! SAKURA GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!' Sakura shook her head to get her thoughts straight and prepared herself for the meeting.

As Naruto and Sakura entered the hall the first thing Sakura noticed was a redhead with jade eyes. He looked very emotionless and cool and watched them attentively as they entered.

"Gaara! Mr. Namikaze is here for your meeting!" She totally ignored Sakura's presence and at saying 'Mr. Namikaze' the blonde looked at Naruto with half-lidded eyes in an attempt to look sexy, which would have made every man drool. But Naruto only smirked and looked at Gaara.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sabakuno. This is my personal secretary Miss Haruno."

Sakura smiled at Gaara and bowed her head. She observed the people in the room. All of them seem to have deep respect for Gaara. She could see it in their eyes and in the way they act. Well, everybody except that blonde woman.

"Thank you Temari...you may leave now..." It was like Gaara could see Sakura's deep displeasure of her presence. She thanked him silently.

Temari gave Naruto one last look before she left the room with about twenty pairs of eyes belonging to men following her out.

After she left the twenty pairs of eyes went back to the two newcomers and observed them.

"Okay...Naruto Namikaze? You told me that you had an offer that would be of my interest...I am very curious about it..."

Naruto took a deep breath and started.

"Yes. I called you about a month ago with the request of having a business meeting with you. I have a very interesting proposition for you..."

"And that would be?"

A dark haired man interrupted Naruto. He had a grin on his face and unruly dark-brown hair. He was supporting his chin on his hands and his elbows were on the table.

"Shut up Kankurro and let him explain..." Gaara sounded kind of annoyed with him Sakura noticed.

Kankurro only grinned and directed his attention back to Naruto.

"Excuse my brother...he is the vice-president of this company and feels superior about it..."

Kankurro only rolled his eyes at Gaara and pouted a little, but didn't say anything again.

"Well as I was saying...I think it would be of great benefit for both the Sabakuno and the Namikaze Foundation if we would work together and form one Cooperation. We would still have separate names, but in case of an economical crisis we would be able to sustain each other and would not go into bankruptcy..."

Naruto was doing an excellent job in not looking nervous, but Sakura could see in his eyes that he was having very little faith in himself.

"Soo you mean that our Organizations should come together as one, but each still bear their own name? And the benefit would be that we would gain much more money?"

Gaara was looking at Naruto with calculating eyes and it was like he could see what he was thinking. Naruto must have noticed it because he felt like he was shrinking under Gaara's gaze.

Sakura wished she could do something for him, but she knew that this was something Naruto had to master on his own.

"You do realize that this is a very serious decision that I cannot make so fast, don't you?

"Yes of course", Naruto answered trying very hard to hide his nervousness and Sakura really felt sorry for him.

"Well then please meet up with us again tomorrow. By then I will have discussed it with my fellow company members about the matter and I will give you a precise decision."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Sabakuno."

Gaara rose from his seat and walked towards Naruto. "It was nice having a talk with you too. Until tomorrow then."

Naruto shook Gaara's hand and walked out with Sakura who had been making notes all the time.

"You were great Mr. Namikaze really! I am sure that Mr. Sabakuno will agree to your proposition. I thought your speech was very convincing." Sakura was very impressed by Naruto's courage to say something like that in front of so many people, but after all he was the director of a company. It was his duty to be able to do such things.

"Thank you Sakura..."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised look. He has never called her by her first name before and he also looked a little bit down.

Sakura sighed.

"Mr. Namikaze...what is wrong?"

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes, looked away and murmured something.

"Excuse me? I couldn't understand anything you said, could you please repeat yourself?" Sakura blinked.

"I said that I am sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Okay now Sakura was really confused.

"Sorry for being a total jerk to you the whole time. And here you are trying to comfort me. Why?"

To be honest, Sakura also didn't know why? She only knew that she didn't want to see her boss sad. But she couldn't tell him that, could she?

"Well...umm...I...ehh well I guess just don't want to cheer you up a little?"

Naruto looked at her and locked his eyes with hers. "You know...you are the first person to say that to me..."

Sakura was so surprised by what he said that she didn't even notice that they already arrived at the hotel. Naruto quickly got out of the limousine and went into the hotel, straight into his room.

'Well okay...I guess I'll just go to my room...' She didn't understand a thing. Did he like her? Noo...he was her boss...

For the whole day both of them stayed in their room and pondered over what happened. After a while they fell asleep and were waiting for the approaching new day.

The next day, both of them ate in silence and went to the Sabakuno Foundation to meet up with Gaara. They didn't say a word to each other except a "good morning".

Upon reaching there Naruto took a deep breath and went in. Temari was already expecting him as she went towards them and greeted them. Well, greeted Naruto. She swung her hips from one side to the other making every other man in the room getting a nosebleed except Naruto. He simply greeted her with a "hello" and asked her if Gaara was available. She simply nodded and showed them the way by walking ahead of them.

They didn't go to the hall they were the day before, but to Gaara's office which was as clean like the rest of the building. The walls were a shade of red matching his hair-color and his table only had a computer and some papers on it. Except that it was rather extremely empty. But there were some chairs and plants in the room.

As they entered Gaara rose from his chair he was sitting on and greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze. Nice meeting you again."

"It is also my pleasure Mr. Sabakuno."

"Well regarding what you said yesterday..."

You could see every muscle in Naruto's body tense up to what Gaara was going to say next. Sakura really hoped it would be positive.

"...my fellow members and I have come to the conclusion that it is a risk for our companies to emerge to one..."

Naruto's body tensed up even more, if that was even possible. Sakura was praying that Gaara agreed.

"...but considering the benefits that could come we decided that we agree to your proposition. I hope we can work together in union."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Did Gaara just agree? Was he dreaming? He was looking at Gaara like a total idiot and Sakura had to nudge him into his arm before he responded.

"Th-thank you! I am really happy that you agree."

Gaara smiled at him and shook his outstretched arm.

"I arranged a party in my private hotel for celebrating our working together for today evening. I hope you can attend. I would be very pleased."

Naruto who catched himself again nodded at Gaara and accepted his offer. Sakura was more than pleased that everything went so well. She hoped that this made the relationship between her and her boss a little bit better and that they could get along more better.

She was also relieved that she took a party dress along with her, so she wouldn't feel out of place at the party.

As she and Naruto exited the building, however it was like to past day never happened.

"Miss Haruno, I hope you will behave at the party. I will not tolerate your childish behavior in case you get drunk. Well, what am I saying? You would never get drunk. You are too scared of alcohol for that!" Naruto smirked as he looked at her with a superior face.

Sakura was boiling out of anger in her mind. Why was he acting like that towards her again? Did he forget the previous day? She just turned her back to him and got into the limousine that would drive them back to the hotel.

And again she was where she was at the beginning of this story.

Her boss was totally getting on her nerves at the moment.

Big time.

* * *

**Well I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. I hope you liked it! I tried to describe the things better than before and looked out for grammatical errors. I couldn't find any, but tell me in case I overlooked some! Thank you again for you reviews and may I ask you to please review and rate again? It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading this chapter and I can tell you...the next chapter is going to be full of surprises ;) Well review and rate!**

**Till next time,**

**Your almondeyes97 :3**


	4. Waking up in Vegas Part 1

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 4_

**Thank you ALL for your reviews and favs! Really I honestly never thought you'd actually like this story that much :D This means soo much to me *sobs***

**Well, I present you the fourth chapter of this story and I hope you will like it ;D**

* * *

And again she was where she was at the beginning of this story.

Her boss was totally getting on her nerves at the moment.

Big time.

As they arrived at the hotel, each one of them went to their separate rooms to make themselves fresh for the party.

Naruto was the first to be ready and he was quite impatiently waiting for Sakura at the lobby.

He was wearing a black jacket and a white t-shirt. Many women will be drooling over him in that shirt because you could see his well-toned muscles underneath and that pretty much showed that he was working out. A lot.

Also he had black trousers on and black sneakers. All in all, he looked STUNNING no EATABLE. What am I saying? He looked DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!

Well, after a while Sakura finally arrived downstairs and Narutos mouth went open like a stupid dork. The thing is that he never acts like a stupid dork. That was what made everything so interesting.

She was wearing a red and tight strapless dress with a black belt under her chest. Her shoes were also black and were about eight centimeters high.

Sakura blushed as she saw Naruto staring at her in that way and made her way to him. The man at the reception who was pouring himself a glass of wine was so overwhelmed by her hotness (and beauty if I may add) that he emptied the entire content of the bottle on his shirt and didn't even notice it.

Back to Sakura and Naruto.

As she stood beside Naruto he looked at her and was blushing madly.

Naruto licked his lips out of nervousness and told her that he had been waiting for like forever.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide what I should wear..."

He just muttered "women" and motioned her to go outside the building with him so that they could enter the limousine.

When they arrived at the hotel they could already hear loud music coming from the inside and as they entered they were greeted by Temari who was apparently had been waiting for them.

"Oh my god, Mr. Namikaze! You look absolutely stunning this evening!" She went to them in her cream-colored low cut dress and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you. But if I may say you look absolutely gorgeous too this evening..." at saying that he took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Temari blushed, but didn't remove her hand.

Sakura at the other hand was furious. What was he thinking, flirting with another woman during her presence?

Temari must've noticed Sakura's anger, because she looked at her with victoriously, but at the same time eyed her dress jealously. Naruto released Temari's hand and looked at her with a smirk.

"Would you be so kind to show us the way, Madame?"

"O-Of course Mister N-Namikaze..."

As they entered the party hall, Naruto and Sakura looked around them and all they saw were people with either wine or champagne in their glasses standing and talking to other people. It seems that the party has not yet really started. Well, Naruto was determined to change that.

He walked right up to Gaara and greeted him.

"I see you were able to make it."

"Of course! I would never NOT come to your party." Naruto grinned.

"Well, I am happy to hear that...EXCUSE ME! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Gaara went to the stage that was situated in the middle of the hall and clapped his hands. Gaara of course caught the attention of every single person in the room. Sakura was right. The people respected Gaara and everything he said was being absorbed by them like a sponge.

"By next week the Namikaze and Sabakuno Foundation will align as one and will become one Cooperation. We hope that it will work out and that we will form one strong and united Foundation! But the companies will each still bear their name. So please applause for the now fellow director Naruto Namikaze!"

At his name being called Naruto stepped beside Gaara and smiled at the audience. Almost all the women in the room were drooling over him, but he ignored them like he didn't see them. Obviously he had been in this kind of a situation more than once.

After the applause Naruto and Gaara went into the crowd and were greeted by all kinds of people. Hands were being shaken, more alcohol was being poured into the glasses and the music was being turned on to the highest volume. You could barely hear your own thoughts.

It turned out to be a crazy night. A very crazy night.

Sakura woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. She turned in the bed to get back to sleep, but first she wanted to know how late it was.

"Mhhh...What's the time...?"

Someone yawned.

"Mhh...It's 8 a.m..."

"Gooood...I can sleep in a bit..."

"Mhm..."

Sakura turned to the other side and was welcomed by a warm body. She embraced it and snuggled up to the person and it turned out to be very comfortable.

…

…

…

Wait...

Warm body...person...in her bed...naked...WTF?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What the heck are you doing in MY ROOM? IN MY BED? NAKED?"

"What?" Naruto rubbed the sleep off his eyes and stared at Sakura with wide eyes. He then looked around himself and noticed that he wasn't in his hotel-room.

"Wh-What am I doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! You are in my-" By then Sakura noticed that she wasn't in her room either.

The hotel-room was a lot bigger than hers. The walls were a dark-red-violet shade and she was in a king-sized bed. With roses on it. ROSES? It can't be...

"Uhh...Sakura...I have a feeling that..."

"..We are in the honeymoon-sweet..."

"..."

"..."

"HONEYMOON-SWEET?"

"Why are we in the honeymoon-sweet?"

Naruto looked at her with confused eyes and got out of the bed. Unfortunately, he forgot that he wasn't wearing any clothes. That's why he was standing all in his naked glory in front of Sakura who was blushing madly and trying to look anywhere else.

"Na-Naruto..."

"What? OH MY GOD!" Naruto desperately tried to cover himself up and ended up taking the sheets. The only problem was that Sakura was also holding on them to cover herself up and after a short struggle, both of them ended up on the floor with Sakura topping.

They looked into each other's eyes and as if an invisible power forced them, they lent in and kissed each other fully on the mouth. Naruto brought up his right hand and put it behind her head to press her more onto his body. His left hand went to her waist and rested there. Sakura on the other hand was pressing her whole body on Naruto and her hands were running through his unruly hair that was surprisingly soft.

Needing to catch their breath they broke the kiss and then immediately started blushing. Naruto was about to say something when Sakura quickly lifted herself up and took the bed sheets to cover herself up. He used his boxershorts that he found on the floor to cover up his private parts and both of them really didn't know where to look at that moment. But then he suddenly saw a white paper lying on the floor. Desperately wanting to find something to fix his eyes and mind on he picked it up from the floor and took a look at it. After giving it a glance his eyes widened in size and Sakura asked herself what he read that made him look so surprised.

"Mr. N-Namikaze...is everything alright?"

"...We're married..."

"What?"

Sakura thought she had something in her ears. This was a joke, right?

"I said...we are married..."

"Give me the paper!"

Sakura took the paper away from Naruto and went through its content.

"Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno...married...6th of June 2012...at the Vegas-Fast-Marriage Reception..."

Sakura had to read that part over and over again.

She was married.

Not just with a man.

With her boss.

The biggest jerk on the earth's surface.

Her boss.

Boss.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

* * *

**almondeyes97: *snicker* Well I don't think so Sakura... ;D**

**Sakura: Yooooouuuuu! *coming to me with a killer intent***

**Naruto: Sakura calm down...maybe it will turn out good...**

**Sakura: Turn out good? We are married! It can't turn out good!**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**almondeyes97: Well...please review and rate^^ tell me what you think about this chapter! I know I have to improve my writing, so don't be shy about counseling me ;)**

**'Till next time!**

**Your almondeyes97 :3**


	5. Waking up in Vegas Part 2

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 5_

**Thank you ALL so much for your support! I am so happy that you actually like this story! Oh and here I have to tell you that the story changes a little…a lot… well depends on how you see it :3 But I hope you still like it!**

* * *

She was married.

Not just with a man.

With her boss.

The biggest jerk on the earth's surface.

Her boss.

Boss.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

After both of them calmed down a bit, (well, as much as you can calm down, after you find out that you are married...) they started talking about the...unpleasant situation.

Especially Naruto seemed to be very furious.

"How could this happen? And why can't I remember anything?"

Sakura looked at him.

"Well, I can't remember anything either! You think I am happy about this?! I wasn't planning on getting married in Vegas!"

Naruto looked at her with angered eyes and sighed deeply. He went to the bed, sat down and went through his hair with both of his hands.

"But...what will the company think? Hell, what will Gaara and the entire Sabakuno Foundation think about this? They will want to withdraw the agreement we just had yesterday! What about my parents? Mum...Dad...Oh man they are going to kill me!" With these words he threw his fist at the next wall and made Sakura flinch a bit.

"Mr. Namikaze...calm down for goodness' sake! This won't help us now! I am sure we will be able find a solution..."

Naruto turned to her with cold blue eyes and an emotionless face.

"The only solution to this...is an annulment."

Sakura sighed. She knew he had that coming.

"Well fine okay! What do we do?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well first I will call my lawyer! And see what he says…"

Sakura nodded and sat down on the big bed, while Naruto was looking for his cell phone.

"Shikamaru? Hey….yeah the deal went good! Thanks! I have a problem here…"

With that he looked at Sakura sternly. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well you know that I am in Las Vegas! And stuff happen…Wait! How do you know that I was drunk and got married? Right…you are Shikamaru…Well the 'Vegas-Fast-Marriage-Reception'! Thank you! Yes, I'll wait! Bye!"

Naruto hung up and let his head hang. He sat down on a chair in the room and rubbed his eyes like he thought it was all just a nightmare. They resided in silence and none of them made an attempt to break it. The phone did.

"Shikamaru? Thank God-WHAT? What do you mean 3 months? Why? Couldn't you make compromise? And you call yourself my lawyer! What am I paying you for? Surely not for sleeping the entire day and not getting me out of bad situations! Fine! Bye!"

He angrily turned off his phone. After staring at it for a while he threw it at the wall. He would have to pay for the damage he had inflicted on the poor hotel-room.

"Well…what did he say?" Naruto turned to glare at her.

"Well, he said that it wasn't possible for our 'marriage' to be annulled immediately! We have to wait 3 months until it is possible! And until then we have to be all lovey-dovey or else they will postpone it to 9 months! And there is no way in hell I am staying married with YOU for nine months!"

Sakura sat up.

"What the hell do you mean? I think I am the person suffering here! I mean I married to a JACKASS!"

Naruto turned his body to her.

"Watch your mouth Miss Haruno! I will not tolerate such speech! Especially if it is directed to me! I am your boss, don't forget that!"

"It is Mrs. Namikaze NOW! And I can talk as I want! You are not my dad!"

With that she stood up with the sheets around her and went to the bathroom to get a bath.

He stood there dumbfounded at first, but then anger flared up deep within him. Who the hell did she think she was? She didn't deserve the name "Namikaze"! And now she was bitching around! Like he didn't have enough problems!

He was getting so frustrated that he didn't notice Sakura exiting the bathroom. Since she couldn't find anything to wear (she wasn't in her room), she had to take the black shirt that belonged to Naruto. It was pretty long on her and reached her thighs. It fulfilled its purpose for the meantime, but she had to go get her stuff later.

Sakura noticed his absent-mindedness and sat down beside him. She even scared him!

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

He turned to her.

"You mean apart from us being married? Oh nothing much…just that MY FATHER WILL DISOWN ME! I don't deserve this! This will never work out! We will kill each other under five days!"

"Well if we try hard…maybe things will work out for both of us in these three mon-"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"What did you say? WORK OUT? BOTH OF US? In one sentence? Are you crazy or something? It can and it will never work out between us even if we would not be in this stupid situation! You are just too pathetic and bitchy for my type! I mean look at you!" He said looking down on her.

"And look at me…" With that he gave her a dazzling smile, which would normally make Sakura's knees go all soft, but at hearing his last sentence something snapped inside Sakura.

"You call me bitchy? Let me tell you something NARUTO! Who is the person that is always commanding me around like a prick? Who is always insulting me and talking to me like I am a small child that doesn't own a brain? And who is always so mean to me and wouldn't even give me precise information about this business trip until we were at the airport? YOU MR. NAMIKAZE! And now you have the nerve to call me bitchy?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! You don't know ANYTHING about me! How'd you understand my actions? So don't question what I am doing Miss Haruno!"

"It is Mrs. NAMIKAZE now you asshole as I said before!"

Sakura didn't know why she just said that, but she didn't regret it. In fact, it was worth it because she could see the surprised look on Narutos face.

"Youuuu..." Naruto gave Sakura a cold glare and walked out of the room.

Sakura was about to yell that he didn't have anything on except his boxers, when she heard a scream from the hallway.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"S-S-SORRY! I-I"

"PERVERT!"

Sakura heard a bang coming from the hallway and soon enough after that Naruto was stumbling back into the hotel room.

"...Where were you going?"

"That's none of your business!" Sakura earned another glare from Naruto and she saw that his cheek was bruised. She giggled and Naruto dressed himself up and was about to leave.

"Besides...it is my business...I am your wife..." Sakura smirked at him and then went to find her room in order for her to change.

Naruto just growled and decided to go for a walk so that he wouldn't have to see Sakura for a while.

As he was walking he was thinking about his current situation. How did he end up married with his secretary? And why couldn't he remember a thing? Out of frustration, Naruto went through his unruly hair with his hands and sat down a nearby bench.

'Why is this happening to me?' he thought.

Suddenly he had an image in front of his eyes.

_He and Sakura were pressed up against each other dancing to a song none of them even listened to. They were only focused on the other person and moved with the beat. They have had a lot of wine, champagne and more and they couldn't think clearly, but let their instincts act. _

_And damn it did act._

_Naruto moved them from the dance floor to a random wall and there the pair stared making out. His hand wandered up her leg until it reached the hem of her dress. Without even asking his hand went underneath and made contact with her inner thigh. _

_She didn't even think about protesting. It felt to damn good for him to stop._

_And she didn't even want him to stop._

_Their lips met for a hot and rough kiss and he nipped on her lips. She let out a gasp and he used that opportunity to slide his tongue into her wet cavern and she wrapped her arm around his neck, whereas the other wandered down his back._

'SNAP OUT OF IT NARUTO! YOSH!'

Naruto's head snapped up after having that flashback. Damn. They really went at it. He just hoped that he didn't humiliate himself. Well, he is already humiliated – he is married to his SECRETARY! But there was nothing he could do about that at least for the next three months.

Naruto decided to go back to the hotel so that for once he and Sakura could have a decent talk. He smiled while having that thought.

Like they could ever have a 'decent talk'.

In the meantime, Sakura finished taking her clothes from her hotel room to the honeymoon sweet and was also dressed. She wore black pants and a fitting white blouse that was tucked into her pants. She was sitting on the bed waiting for Naruto. Her 'husband'. She had to get used to calling him that. Even though it was only for a short time. Sakura was also very angry at Naruto for being so childish, but she also wanted to talk with him about this whole situation. They couldn't go on arguing with each other all the time.

Naruto came in and looked at Sakura with a serious face.

"Miss Ha-...I mean Sakura...We have to talk!" With these words he sat down beside her on the bed and ignored her questioning look.

"I thought about everything and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be of our interest to be arguing the entire time. It is better we behave ourselves in order to get away from this problem so that we can lead our usual lives like nothing happened! Also I would prefer if no one would know of this….situation. I hope we can reach an agreement."

He turned to her and was surprised to see a frown instead of an understanding and submissive one.

"What did you just say? You know this is not some business meeting that you always have with your clients! This has nothing got to do with work! This concerns our personal lives! And I won't let it all be like some stupid business deal! Sometimes I just want to smack you!"

Naruto was shocked. He didn't expect that outburst.

"Then what do you suggest that we do 'Mrs. Namikaze'?"

She smirked.

"Well, I think it would be best if we act like a married couple. Because then we will be able to convince the people that we are getting along with each other. And I think it would be also very good to move in with one another."

Naruto rose his hand.

"Wait a SEC! You want to move in with me? What makes you think I would allow YOU into MY house?"

"We are married, douche bag!"

Sakura looked at him with a serious face and Naruto just knew: Sakura wouldn't give up. And she was very determined in this. Naruto just sighed and looked back at Sakura.

"Fine…" But he was still mad because of the 'douchebag'.

Their glare was very intense and they didn't notice that they were coming nearer and nearer to each other.

Well, Sakura didn't notice it until she felt Naruto's soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto did the same with his arms only on her waist so that they could close the gap between their bodies.

Suddenly Sakura remembered something.

_Their kiss became more heated by the second and Naruto started biting her lower lip, a way of him asking her without words to open her mouth for him. Sakura granted him his wish and soon his tongue was exploring her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and drew him closer to her body as Naruto made Sakura lie on the big bed to that he was hovering over her. _

_He broke the kiss and moved to her neck to give her love bites. She was already half naked and only a bra and the panties covered her up. He was determined to eliminate those._

_Soon._

_But now._

_First he would have a little fun with her._

_She wrapped her legs around his torso and begged for more contact while her hands held his head to her chest. _

_His hands opened her bra from behind and devoted themselves to her breasts. Her face flushed and she let out a low moan._

Sakura broke the kiss and stared at Naruto. But he was lost in a totally different world. But after realizing that there was no pressure on his lips again his eyes cleared and he looked at her confused.

After realizing what actually happened he jumped away from here as if she just told him she had HIV AIDS. She didn't dare look at her as he stood up and adjusted his clothes.

"U-Uhm well, I have to go to Gaara. D-Do you want to accompany me?"

Sakura just blushed and nodded a yes.

Even though he wasn't looking at her he knew that the answer was positive.

* * *

**Well, I decided to remove the lemon because I thought it was too early for our two lovebirds. Thanks for reading my story! It means a lot to me! So PLEASE review, will ya? *puppy eyes* So now I am gonna work on the next chapter!**

'Till next time,

Your almondeyes97 :3


	6. First Date Part 1

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 6_

**Hey awesome people! I present you the sixth chapter of _Drunk In Vegas_! Hope you can deal with the changes in the storyline! :P**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Even though he wasn't looking at her he knew that the answer was positive.

The pair made their way to the Sabakuno Foundation by means of the taxi. After announcing their arrival at the reception desk, they were let into Gaara's office.

"Mr. Namikaze!" Gaara arose from his chair. "How may I help you? Is there a problem?"

Naruto just shook his head and Gaara motioned him to sit down on the visitor's chair.

"It is just that…uhm…an unpleasant situation…." He gave Sakura a glare to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Occurred… and I think that you should be one of the first to find out…"

Gaara's eyes moved from Sakura to Naruto and back to Sakura.

"And what will that be…?", he asked while looking at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto coughed to catch his undiverted attention.

"My…marital status kind of changed…"

Gaara's eyes remained unfazed.

"Oh you mean that? About everybody in the company knows."

Naruto fell out of the chair.

"WHAT? What do you mean?"

Gaara just shrugged.

"Naruto, you were drunk yesterday. Really drunk. We were all present when you two made your vows! After hearing 'You may kiss the bride', you were practically sucking each other's face off."

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. Her eyes wandered downwards and she felt out of place.

"And…and you just let it happen? Why didn't you at least try to stop me? For goodness' sake Gaara…"

Gaara looked surprised.

"Oh, you didn't actually plan on doing it? You looked pretty confident when you said 'Yes, I do'… sorry. Won't happen next time…"

'There won't be a next time…' Naruto thought grimly.

~line breaker~

Our two lovebirds were sitting in their hotel room and while Sakura was leaning against the headboard of the bed, Naruto was sulking in the corner.

None of them attempted to break the silence.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

And Naruto was just too damn stubborn.

Naruto sighed like he was a poor innocent victim experiencing wrongdoing.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot lately.

As always Naruto's cell phone decided to break it.

"Shikamaru? Hey…. Not good! It is almost as awkward as dinner with my parents! Yes that bad! Now you understand me! Did you find out anything new? What do you mean? GO ON A DATE? Shikamaru please you can't expect me to- No of course I don't want to make it longer! Shikamaru….Fine! But don't expect too much! Sure you don't. Bye!"

Naruto sighed and his new cell phone had more luck than the previous one. It wasn't smashed against a wall like the other. Naruto just put it into his pocket and turned to Sakura. She looked expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"What did he say?"

Naruto just stared at her coldly.

"Get ready. We are going on a date. Now."

Sakura just blinked. What?

"Can you repeat that?"

Naruto just glared.

"No, I can't repeat that. You heard me perfectly the first time! Now get ready – we don't have all day!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

'Breath in Sakura. Breath out. He is an asshole. You'll get an annulment and this shit never happened. So just play along, 'kay?'

She went to the dresser, took out some clothes and disappeared to the bathroom.

"Damn woman…", Naruto muttered under his breath.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Sakura came out wearing a short red skirt and a white blouse clinging to her body.

Naruto just eyed her.

"So while packing you just decided to randomly take along clothes that make you look like a whore?" Sakura just gasped, but then a killer intent started to radiate from her.

She walked up to Naruto and let out a deep breath. He just stared at her amused.

"Probl-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU UNWORTHY PIECE OF GODFORSAKEN CRAP!?"

Naruto sweatdroped and his eyes widened. Did she just…?

"LET ME TELL YOU! WE WILL GO ON THIS F****** DATE AND YOU WILL ACT LIKE A F****** GENTLEMAN! DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Naruto just nodded out of fear that he will never be able to have children in the future again.

~line break~

Both of them were walking on the road and none of them really knew what they should talk about. They had never been FORCED to go on a date before. And the knowledge that someone is watching their every move didn't make the situation better.

That was until…

Sakura was looking at the cherry blossoms and thinking how beautiful they actually looked when suddenly her wrist was taken hold of. At first, she assumed it was Naruto, but he would never…?

She turned around to meet deep grey eyes.

The guy smiled at her.

"Hey….my name is Mitik…what is yours beauty?"

Sakura didn't really know how to respond. She was flustered beyond explanation.

"U-Uhm actually I-I…"

He just laughed and she was sure a halo would appear above his head, because it was IMPOSSIBLE for a human to have such an angelic voice!

"No need to be shy sweety – I won't eat you!" He smirked mischievously. Sure he won't.

Sakura blushed and babbled unintelligent words that just came to her mind.

Naruto at first didn't even notice that Sakura wasn't by his side. They weren't walking particular close to begin with. But after walking a while he did notice emptiness beside him. He glanced to his right side and found it empty. Where the hell did Sakura disappear to?

He turned around and saw a blue-haired guy holding the hand of Sakura. He was laughing and she was blushing, but smiling. Naruto noticed that they were rather close. Too close for his liking.

He walked up to them, but at first they didn't seem to notice his presence. He growled darkly and caught Sakura's attention. Her eyes widened and she tried to remove her arm from Mitik's hold.

He noticed her discomfort and looked at Naruto. He was clearly surprised.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"What is going on here?"

The man just blinked and stared. But noticing Naruto's glare he came back to his senses.

"Oh excuse me, my name is Mitik! And you are…?"

"Who do you think you are holding her hand like that?" Naruto was about to explode. Mitik noticed it. Sakura noticed it too. But she couldn't understand why.

Mitik's eyes narrowed and his grasp on Sakura's wrist tightened.

"Well, who are YOU? Her dad or what?"

Naruto just glared even harder (if that was possible) and yanked Mitik's hand away from Sakura's.

"Well, I believe to be her HUSBAND! You seem to have problems with your eyes, because if you wouldn't you'd have noticed the RING on her finger!" With that he brought the attention to the bluish diamond ring on Sakura.

She blushed even a darker shade of red and didn't know where to look.

Mitik looked quite surprised.

"Oh sorry, I did not know that you were married. Sorry for the interruption…"

With that he turned around and walked away. Both of them kept staring at his disappearing back.

That was until Sakura turned to him.

"Why did you just do that?"

Naruto seem to have snapped out of his thoughts and be back to reality.

"What? Oh… I…. don't know. I just reacted I guess…"

Sakura looked at him and turned away.

"Oh…well...let's keep on going then?" She offered.

Naruto nodded and together they made their way to the restaurant Naruto had made a reservation in.

Naruto seemed to be deep in thoughts while walking and Sakura didn't want to interrupt them. But there was just so much silence she could take.

"What is wrong?"

He didn't respond and she was just about to repeat the question, when he suddenly answered.

"What made you smile?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared dumbfounded.

"What?"

Naruto's eyes bored deep into hers.

"I mean…that guy! When you were standing with him…he didn't seem to have made many efforts to make you smile…but you never smile when you are with me."

Sakura just stared. Did he just ask her why she didn't smile in his presence?

"Well?" Naruto looked at her expectantly.

"Uhm…well…I don't really have a reason to smile around you, do I?"

That simple question kind of…hurt Naruto deep inside. And he didn't know why.

His eyes diverted to the ground and he narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Do…I make you sad?" Okay she seriously did NOT expect THAT question.

"Ehh…well you have not been particularly nice to me so…"

"I know…" He began to walk away from her.

She had to run to keep up with him.

"Wait! Why…are you going away? What … is wrong Naruto?"

Naruto just stopped walking again.

He turned to her.

Cold blue eyes into warm green ones.

"You … look really pretty when you smile…"

Sakura was sure she was as red as a tomato by now.

"Uhm…"

"I bet that I can make you smile at least once by the end of this date!"

Sakura stared at him.

His eyes held a certain determination she had never seen before. She wasn't sure they had ever been present.

His blue eyes gained a different shade and she was sure she could see the corner of his mouth move up a little.

What was happening to her boss?

She just breathed out and stared back into his eyes.

"Challenged accepted."

None of them backed down. They just kept staring into each other's eyes.

For the first time Naruto noticed that Sakura had a tint of blue in her green eyes.

Sakura saw little black lines in his normally cold and ice blue eyes.

None of them noticed that they have shifted nearer to the other.

Not until their noses were nearly touching. But even then none of them wanted to back out.

Their eyelids went down a as they leaned in a little. They could already feel the other person's breath on their face, when suddenly-

"THESE YOUNG PEOPLE FROM NOWADAYS! HAVE NO SHAME! SHOWING DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN THE PUBLIC! WHAT IS OUR WORLD COMING TO?"

Both of them jumped away, when they heard an old woman ranting a complaint directed to the both of them. Onlookers were staring at them and both of them had to hide the blush that was creeping on their faces.

They turned around and hurried around the next corner so that they wouldn't have to deal with the hidden laughs of the others.

They made their way to the restaurant and Sakura could already see it in the distance.

When suddenly she felt something by her hand.

She looked to her left and saw another hand closing around her own smaller own.

That hand belonged to Naruto.

Her boss.

She stared up to him and saw him looking exactly the opposite direction. She opened her mouth to question his actions, but it was as if he already knew what she was going to ask.

"We are supposed to be on a date, right? So let us act like that…"

She gulped and tightened the hold on her hand. This time it was Naruto's turn to stare at her and when he did he saw her staring back at him.

When both of them noticed the other looking they immediately turned to another direction – Naruto looking up to the sky like there was something interesting to observe there and Sakura staring down, but glancing to her right at the same time.

They finally arrived at the restaurant.

* * *

**Ok I am done for this chapter! I really did my best on this one, but I am still not satisfied with it! Damn it! But I hope you still like/love it! It was much work! And I want to thank you for all your nice and positive reviews! They really are motivating me to keep on with the story and they mean a lot! I thank every single one of you guys out there!  
See you at the next chapter!**

**Love almondeyes97 =)**


	7. First Date Part 2

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

Chapter 7

**As many of you probably noticed there is a rather… drastic change in the storyline! Let us see if I'll get it better this time! Have fun with the chapter buddies! :)**

* * *

They finally arrived at the restaurant.

With their hands still connected they walked in and were immediately attended to by a waitress. She had pitch-black hair and deep brown eyes. All in all she was a beauty Sakura decided.

Naruto smirked at the woman and told her that he had made a reservation under the name 'Namikaze'.

She checked the list, and after seeing the name, she directed them to their table.

It was situated in the rather darker side of the restaurant and candle lights could be seen on the table.

The girl let them sit down and then immediately gave them the menus. She smiled at Naruto, while completely ignoring Sakura and licked her lips.

"So…have you decided already, Mister?" Naruto raised his head to meet sparkling brown eyes staring at him seductively.

"Why yes I have…" Naruto smirked.

"And what will that be?" The woman bent down so that her cleavage was in good vision for both Naruto and Sakura. Who was fuming at the moment by the way.

"I'll take the Lobster with the crab salad and red wine to accompany it. Then for the dessert I'd like hot strawberries and a plate full of warm chocolate to dip them in…"

Naruto said looking into her cleavage suggestively.

The woman was almost moaning. The man just had such a sexy voice. She could hardly resist.

Then suddenly Naruto turned to Sakura.

"What would you like, honey?" He smiled genuinely at her and took her hand across the table.

The woman blinked and stared.

What just happened? Did-Did he just completely ignore her? That was a joke right?

Sakura also couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto had actually played the woman. Sakura turned to her and smirked at her victoriously.

After giving their order they were let alone by a pouting waitress and for the first time Sakura actually noticed that their side of the restaurant was rather empty. Did Naruto reserve her on purpose?

She turned to him.

"Why were you flirting with the woman at first, but then were all lovey-dovey with me?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and glared.

"Don't get carried away. Like I would ever get lovey-dovey with you! You out of all people! She is hot. But then I remembered my current situation. We can't have me married to you for an eternity, now can we? I would commit suicide."

Sakura glared daggers at him and excused herself from the table to disappear in the bathroom.

Naruto just snorted and checked his smartphone for incoming E-Mails. He WAS the director of a company after all. Couldn't afford to miss out on anything.

Sakura was currently staring at her reflection in the mirror. Tears were descending down her cheeks like water streams. She bent her head and watched the teardrops land on her hand holding on to the basin.

She knew he hated her. She knew it right from the beginning when he agreed to employ her.

But why did it hurt so much when he said that?

She didn't like him after all.

Her bangs covered her eyes.

She looked up again just to see that her make-up was ruined.

She'd have to fix that before getting out.

_They were leaning against the bar at the party hall and having one drink after the other._

_Naruto just told her a joke and she was laughing so hard tears started to spill out of her eyes. _

_When she finally calmed down she saw him looking at her lovingly. _

_Lovingly?_

_Why was he…?_

"_Marry me."_

_Sakura thought she was going deaf. Did she just hear right?_

_Her vision blurred a little, but then she felt strong arms wrapping around her tiny frame. She looked up to see beautiful azure eyes staring back down into her own green ones._

"_Marry me." He repeated._

_Sakura smiled and nodded._

"_Yes…" _

_Naruto smiled._

"_YES!" _

_Sakura jumped on him and both of them fell over. Laughing and giving the other sweet kisses on the eyelids, mouth, cheeks, hair…everywhere. _

"_I love you." Sakura stopped moving. She turned to Naruto and saw his expectant and intense blue eyes. _

"_It is not a joke…I really…"_

_Sakura just smiled._

"_Naruto…you're drunk!" _

_Naruto just laughed and shook his head._

_She hugged her and sat up. _

"_No…I really love you. I always loved you."_

_Sakura just bent down to kiss him sweetly. _

She snapped out of it and stared back into her shocked reflection.

That…flashback…

Tears just started flowing even more.

He hadn't meant it. She just knew it! If he would love her – why treat her like trash?

No, he did not love her.

And she did not love him.

Period.

She fixed her make-up and her hair and went back to their table.

Naruto in the mean time was waiting impatiently.

"Where the hell is this woman…" he muttered. Their food had already arrived a while ago.

Sakura cleared her throat to make her presence known and sat down opposite Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

Sakura just glared back.

"That is none of your business jack ass. Let us just get this over with."

Naruto pressed his lips together grimly. He frowned to himself.

He still had not made Sakura smile a single time during their date.

"Uhm…." Sakura looked up to him.

"You…look really pretty in the candlelight."

He made a grimace. That was the sappiest thing he had ever said in his entire life. But it was true.

Because it was rather dark around them the candle light made her pink hair shine in a darker shade than usual. Her green eyes seem to sparkle in the dim light. And her pink lips glistened when moving.

She did look beautiful.

He shook his head.

Only in that particular moment! And he was sure she only looked like that because of the darkness surrounding them_. _She was by no means pretty! He was sure about that!

Sakura narrowed her eyes to slits. What kind of game was he playing?

That voice he used when he….complimented her. It was the same voice he used when he told her he loved her in that particular night.

She wanted to believe him. Believe his words because they made her feel special. But she knew she was not special in his eyes.

She was a burden.

She was troublesome.

She felt unloved.

She _**was **_unloved.

That is why she did not respond to what he said. She just directed her attention to her food and confused Naruto.

What did he say to upset her?

~line break~

During the entire meal none of them said a word to the other. Naruto did not know what to say for fear he'd say something wrong.

Sakura wanted to forget that she was even there.

With _**him**_.

When they walked back to the hotel they did not hold their hands. Each one was walking on his own.

The nightly wind blew and Sakura was shivering a little.

But Naruto did not give her his jacket like in all these romantic movies.

And when he made a move to touch her hand, she yanked her arm away and moved even farther away from Naruto.

To say that he was upset would have been an understatement.

He was furious!

She hated the situation just as much as she did maybe even more.

But he was not bitching around like a woman undergoing PMS!

He was trying to make their situation better in order for them to get out of this stupid and fake marriage.

He _**hated**_ it!

He felt restricted. Couldn't do what he wanted. Couldn't say what he wanted so that they didn't get into an argument.

It was just plainly …

He sighed.

When they reached the hotel they made their way to the hotel-room.

When they entered Sakura immediately went to the dresser, took out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change into her night wear.

Naruto stayed where he was standing.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

He let out a deep breath and pulled off his clothes until he was only in his boxer shorts.

He took an old and plain white shirt, wore it and lay down on the bed.

After about five minutes he felt a pressure on the other side of the bed signaling Sakura also laying down in it.

Naruto went on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Sakura was lying on her side and not moving. She wanted to close her eyes and escape this place.

She hated everything.

She moved into a more comfortable position and ended up lying on her back likewise.

She closed her eyes – an attempt to fall asleep but she was restless.

Naruto turned his head to the side and noticed her closed eyes and her even breathing.

Did she already fall asleep?

He saw a hair on her face across her mouth and smiled.

He slowly raised his hand and removed it from her face so that he could see her beautiful soft pink lips.

He could stare at her all night.

His hand moved to her head and slightly went over her hair caressing it.

Sakura, who was awake, was on the verge of panicking. Why was he touching her?

And in such a loving manner.

'No Sakura', she reprimanded herself. 'Don't think life that! You are just going to end up hurting yourself!'

Naruto withdrew his hand and put it behind his head.

He remembered the day he met Sakura.

_He had just been appointed as the new director because his father stepped down into retirement. He was employing some new people and needed a personal assistant._

_He was informed by the reception that a certain Sakura Haruno was there for the job interview. He said to let her in and after about five minutes a knock occurred on his door._

"_Come in!"_

_The handle was pushed down and a certain pinkette walked in._

_She smiled at him._

"_Good morning! I am here for the job interview!"_

_He stared at her like a crushing high school student._

_Her eyes mesmerized him to the point of him being distant staring at her._

_Her dimples were present due to her never fading smile. His eyes wandered down her arm and her creamy legs. _

_He had never seen such a beauty before._

_Then he did something he had not done in a long time._

_He blushed._

_He actually blushed._

"_Mister? Mister is everything okay?"_

_He blinked and looked back at her confusing face._

_He straightened his upper body and put back the stoic mask he had mastered in the past years._

_That was the day he fell in love with Sakura Haruno._

Naruto smiled while lingering in memories.

He turned back to Sakura and saw her curled up facing him and her hand was clutching the covers.

He smiled at the cute sight.

He wished he could take a picture.

Because they last longer, don't they?

* * *

**Okay I apologize for this short chapter, but I wanted it to end exactly here! And I am already working on the next chapter to please bear with me! I hope you guys liked it and will leave reviews? Please! I know I am a review whore – judge me! *sigh* Love is so complicated! Well, see you in the chapter!**

**Love almondeyes97 =)**


	8. The Dance Evening

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I did not upload in these last days, but I was at the hospital and…well I guess you are not interested in my health problems – you are here for the story :D And a friend of mine Trinidad and Tobago is here for visit and I'm like showing her stuff sooo…**  
**I am having far too much fun writing at the moment, so you guys are lucky! This means maybe one chapter or two every day. Or every second day. Depends on when I am on my laptop. So let us go on with the story shall we? ;) And from tomorrow on I will be in Salzburg! So I won't be able to upload in the weekend.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

He smiled at the cute sight.

He wished he could take a picture.

Because they last longer, don't they?

~line break~

"_Do you Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki want to take Sakura Haruno as your wife? To honor, love and cherish her until the day you die? If you do then answer with 'Yes I do'._

_Naruto smiled and looked to Sakura who was staring at him expectantly._

"_I do."_

_The priest gestured the rings to be brought and Naruto slid the diamond ring down her finger._

"_I swear to love you, in good times and in bad times, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

_Then the priest turned to Sakura and asked her the same question._

_Sakura giggled and answered: "Yes, I do!" _

_After sliding the ring down Naruto's finger the priest announced:_

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride buddy. I am out of here."_

_With that the priest left the pair to kiss and applause arose in the hall._

_Gaara and the others stood up and smiled as the pair walked down the stairs._

_He smiled. _

_He truly thought they were made for each other._

Naruto sat up in the bed and at first didn't know where he was. But then he turned to his right and saw Sakura slumbering deep in her sleep.

He lay back down and started watching her while she was sleeping.

He had lost the bet.

He hadn't made Sakura smile.

He frowned deeply, but after staring at her features he just had to smile again.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He stood up, went through his hair with his hands and opened the door to see a hotel worker standing there.

He smiled at him.

"Good morning! I am here to inform you that there will be a dance party in the evening. We would be pleased to have you and your newly wedded wife attend it! Have a nice day."

He bid goodbye and went away.

Naruto winced at the 'newly wedded wife', but nodded anyway.

He turned around to see Sakura sitting up in the bed rubbing her eyes.

"What-Who was that?"

Naruto smiled softly.

"I was informed that there is a dance party this evening in the main hall of the hotel. So…are we going to go?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

Did he just say 'we'?

"Ehm, yeah why not?"

He glared at her.

"I do hope that you are an excellent dancer. I won't take anything beneath 'excellent', because I won't let you embarrass me in front of so many people…"

He did not even turn to look at her after saying that and pulled off his shirt to take a shower in the bathroom.

Sakura was fuming and kicked the blankets away.

Asshole.

She sighed and stood up.

Walking to the mirror she stared at her reflection. Bending her head to the right she closed her eyes and let a soft breath leave her lips.

She wrapped her arms around her small frame and weighed her body on her left foot. Her head rolled to the back and she let out a frustrated groan.

She wasn't going to survive this.

Naruto exited the bathroom only covered by a towel that hung low on his waist.

He was using the other one to dry his hair.

When she turned around to face him her mouth went instantly dry. She suddenly had the urgent need to drink five liters of water.

"Would you mind dressing up, you pervert? Not everybody wants to see you walking around naked."

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"It isn't like there is something you HAVEN'T seen…"

Awkward.

That was how Sakura would describe the situation.

She coughed and looked everywhere except at Naruto.

Naruto was facepalming himself in his imagination. He had to say that, didn't he?

During the day both of them did their best to avoid the other until when they had to get ready for the dance.

Naruto was fixing his tuxedo in front of the mirror when Sakura went out of the bathroom in a long black dress.

It hugged her chest and made it come up a bit just to show a deep cleavage. But from under her chest downwards it was loose and it pooled around her legs on the floor.

Naruto couldn't utter a single word.

'Why is she always dressed like this? Does she do that on purpose? And where does she get this from anyways? Who would take this along to a business meeting in Vegas?'

Let us leave Naruto to debate with his thoughts and move over to Sakura's.

'He didn't even compliment me…this evening sucks already.'

Wow we have so many positive thoughts here. I am going to suffocate.

The married 'couple' made their way down the stairs and stood in front of the doors that led to the big ball hall. No one could bring himself or herself to open it.

Then suddenly it flew open and the attendant from before stood there.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze? You can go in already the dance has already started. Please, after you!"

After more or less shoving them in they were greeted by a big hall full of dresses in all colors and men in suits and tuxedos. Lights were hanging from the ceiling and Sakura couldn't help but be impressed.

Naruto did not seem to even be surprised by the design.

At the moment the director of the hotel and his fiancée were standing at the stage and he was giving a short talk.

"…and I now announce this dance to be started and I ask my lovely fiancée Konan if I may have this dance."

The blue-haired beauty blushed and moved to her soon-to-be husband just to put her right arm on his shoulder and her left hand was held by his right one. Nagato's left hand was placed on her waist and they started moving in tact with the music.

Suddenly, everybody in the hall started dancing like a secret agreement had been made and Naruto and Sakura were the only ones looking a bit lost.

He turned to her and she looked at the hem of her dress. He sighed.

"May I have this dance?"

She looked up flushed and surprised.

Now she hadn't expected THAT.

She smiled lightly and nodded.

Like having a secret agreement they started moving with each other but still leaving the other enough space so as not to invade the other's privacy.

Suddenly the music stopped.

"Excuse me may I have your undivided attention? I want to welcome and congratulate Mr. Namikaze to his wedding! He just got married and as we can see they are deeply in love. I mean look at how they are staring into each other's eyes! Is that not very romantic! Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze – please walk on stage!"

Both of them stopped moving and with their arms still around each other they started shocked into the other's eyes. At first they did not move, but then they turned to the crowd and saw Nagato standing on the stage grinning.

The onlookers were staring at them.

Sakura blushed.

Naruto cleared his throat and hooked his arm into Sakura's.

He pulled his surprised "wife" on the stage and stood opposite Nagato and his wife.

"Naruto, I congratulate you and your newly wedded wife! I am so happy that you decided to spend your honeymoon in this hotel! But say: It was rather a rushed wedding wasn't it? I mean you got married in the Vegas-Fast-Marriage Reception!"

With this he started laughing and Konan held her hand in front of her mouth giggling at her husband's joke.

The people in the hall started sniggering and all eyes were planted on Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was feeling very uncomfortable under their calculating stares and did not know how to act.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you know I love her, she loves me, and so we decided to marry. Why not here? We thought it was perfect here."

Nagato smiled.

"Ahh I see…But I thought you two hated each other? Because we mostly saw you too bickering…"

Now the entire room held their breath.

Sakura stared at her toes.

Again it was Naruto who answered.

"Well, you see we are total opposites. That is why it can occur that we argue a little…"

The audience laughed a little because they could recall the situation in their lives.

But Nagato did not seem satisfied with Naruto's answer.

"Well, if that is so…"

He looked at them wickedly.

"…you would not mind kissing her here and now, would you?"

Naruto and Sakura visibly stiffened and Nagato noticed this right away.

"What is there a problem?"

Naruto blushed a little bit.

"We-Well…we do not like showing public affection…-"

"Oh come on don't give me that!" His eyes glistened with amusement.

"Just one kiss – that is all I ask for!"

Everybody in the room nodded and murmured in agreement.

Sakura was blushing madly and did not know where to look. If she looked to her right she would see the smirking audience watching them. To her left was Naruto and she did not have the urge to look at him – no thank you. And to her front her eyes would meet Nagato and his forever-smiling wife and no she did not want to face them either.

So she looked at her toes like a shy elementary pupil and was introduced to her new class for the first time.

That is why she did not except the arms encircling her body and the hand moving her chin upwards so that she could meet deep blue oceans – which were Naruto's eyes.

And she sure as hell did not expect the soft lips on hers a minute later.

Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with a force neither Naruto nor she expected, but if the people wanted a show – they would get one.

Naruto nipped on her lips and pried them open in order to slide his tongue into her mouth.

His arms tightened around her and his right hand went on top of her butt and pressed on her body there to decrease the space between their hips.

Her right hand moved from his hair to his back and she felt the flexing muscles beneath the shirt. She shivered when his left hand touched her cheek and moaned lightly into the kiss.

The moan seemed to bring both of them back into reality and they went apart blushing like idiots.

The hall was silence like at a funeral and 90% were suffering of severe nosebleed whereas the other 10% already passed out during the hot make-out.

"…Well that was one hell of a kiss…"

Nagato just had to add his two coins.

After the dance was over, our married couple made their way to their room with an awkward aura around them.

When they were standing in front of their door, and Sakura wanted to open it to cover herself with the blankets, Naruto pushed her to the door with her back banging against it.

"What-?"

She was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own.

Naruto sighed into the kiss and brought both of his hands to her face to angle her head under his.

* * *

**And I am such a nice person. That is why I decide to stop EXACTLY HERE! Sue me if you can :P I hope you liked the chapter – I overlooked it for mistakes and couldn't find any! Well, see you probably next week when I am back from my short vacay in Salzburg! And Saturday I'll be dancing Salsa, so I don't think I can write on Sunday after coming home from a dance. **

**Please review and rate!**

**Until next time,**

**Your almondeyes97 =)**


	9. A Surprising (Awkward) Meeting

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 9_

_**Hey people :) The dance was postponed to this evening and that means a NEW CHAPTER! Hope you all will like it and will make cute little reviews that'll make me squeal every time I read it :3 **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

When they were standing in front of their door, and Sakura wanted to open it to cover herself with the blankets, Naruto pushed her to the door with her back banging against it.

"What-?"

She was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own.

Naruto sighed into the kiss and brought both of his hands to her face to angle her head under his.

Sakura's eyes widened at first, but then her eyelids slowly closed and she slightly responded by pressing back a little.

_Both of them jumped on the bed and laughed hysterically. _

_Probably the alcohol._

_Naruto took her hand and intertwined it with his. A blush dusted her cheeks as she turned her head to him. _

_His other hand caressed her reddening cheek as he stared into her eyes._

"_You know…I wasn't joking earlier. I really love you…"_

_Her eyes widened._

"_And it is not the alcohol if you think that!" Naruto chuckled._

_She smiled._

"_I love you too, Naruto."_

_She could see the love in his eyes when his love was returned and their lips joined into a heated kiss._

He withdrew his lips from hers with a blush residing on his cheeks.

"Uhm…"

Awkward.

Sakura's hand went to her lips as she touched it.

Did he really just kiss her?

She bowed her head and facing the floor she was utterly confused.

What did that mean?

Why did he kiss her?

"Uhm sorry…i-it was a mistake. It won't happen again."

He opened the door and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically and tears poured down her face.

She clenched her eyes closed and hugged her body as she fell to the ground.

Again.

She had trusted him again and where had it brought her?

Hurting.

Just like before.

Sobs shook her body as she desperately tried to hold them in so that Naruto would not hear them.

He did not deserve her tears.

She wiped the tears away just for new ones to come out pouring down her face.

That night, when she told him she loved him.

She had _really _meant it.

And she thought he had meant it too!

He was so….nice and different from his usual behavior.

He was caring and nice to her. So sweet.

But it had all been just a stupid illusion she fell for.

She was sure he was laughing so hard in the bathroom his eyes were probably bawling out.

She shut the room door and changed into her nightwear.

Naruto at the mean time was leaning against the bathroom door and was trying to catch his breathing.

In and out. In and out.

Why did he do that?

_Why _did he have to do _that?_

He had just been so caught up into the moment and the kiss earlier had made him go crazy internally. It had been such an intense make-out. He can't remember ever having felt something like that before.

But _that?_

Incredible.

And all he wanted to do was feel those pretty pink lips on his own over and over again.

Then he just…lost control over his doings.

And then she had kissed him back.

He could literally feel those electric shocks running through his body when he remembered.

And then that flashback…

Had he really said that?

He told her his deepest secret.

Could she remember? Or had she forgotten?

He really hoped she could not remember anything from _that_ night, because it would just make things even more awkward and confusing.

He just wanted to get it over with and lead a normal life again.

But it _did_ hurt him, when he thought about her forgetting him telling her his feelings.

He shook his head. Where had _that_ come from?

He closed his eyes, took a last deep breath before opening the door and entering the room cautiously.

He looked over to the bed just to see Sakura's sleeping.

Her breathing was slow and low and she looked like she was sleeping deeply.

He let out an exhausted sigh and also changed into his nightwear and lay down next to her with much more space between them than usually.

Sakura wasn't asleep.

She heard him coming out of the bathroom and didn't move so that he thought she was fast asleep.

She heard him let out a sigh and then shortly thereafter laying down on the bed beside her.

But she couldn't feel his warmth.

There was only one explanation.

He was moving away from her.

Her lips went dry.

This was going to get really heartbreaking for either her or him.

And she only had one option.

Build up her walls and ever let them down.

~The next day~

The next day Sakura was the first to wake up due to her not been able to catch much sleep anyway during the night.

She stretched her body and went into the bathroom to shower.

Upon exiting someone knocked on the door and with a confusing look she went to open it.

There a maid working at the hotel was standing with a warm smile on her cute face. She was a little bit shorter than Sakura and had to look up to her.

She was holding a small table made of wood and on it was a small breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Namikaze! Today our hotel has a special for married couple. You can have romantic breakfast in your room, on your bed today! We made croissants, fresh bread, some fruits and also chocolate…."

Sakura tuned out her voice when she saw the red rose on the small table.

_They were going through the park after exiting the party and Sakura was currently telling a funny story she had with her working colleague. _

_She turned to her right, but Naruto had disappeared. _

_She turned around just to see him in front of a bush. _

_She made her way to him and wanted to ask him, why he had stopped when…_

_Naruto plucked a flower from the bush and turned around exactly in that moment when Sakura was about to open her mouth._

"_Here…"_

_Sakura stared at the rose._

"_It…well…" Naruto was trying his best to fight down a blush that was about to appear on his face._

"…_it reminds me of your lips. I just…well…the lipstick makes your lips to red and I think it looks plainly gorgeous. They are just a beautiful part of you, but they make you perfect, you know? I know I sound so corny right now!" Naruto laughed._

"_But I just can't help it when I am with you! You make me do stuff I usually would never even THINK about! You turn the grumpy boss into a love sick idiot, do you know that?"_

_Sakura just stared at him._

_Then at the rose._

_Then back at him._

_She smiled._

"_Come here Romeo…"_

_She kissed him lightly on the lips and took the flower from his hand and smelled it._

"_It is beautiful, thank you…"_

"Mrs. Namikaze? Mrs. Namikaze! Is everything okay? Wh-Wh-Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? I am so sorry-"

Sakura just shook her head.

"No it is not your fault. But thank you."

Sakura took the small table from the girl's hands.

"You can go now…" She smiled at her through tears and the girl hesitantly went away.

Sakura closed the door and her bangs covered her face.

It was that moment Naruto decided to wake up.

"Who was that?"

Sakura just shook her head and put the breakfast on top of the table in the room.

"They brought us breakfast."

Before Naruto could even question why they brought them breakfast to their room, Sakura ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Naruto confusingly stared at the bathroom's door and then back at the food.

What had happened?

Then he saw the rose.

This hotel was just so damn corny.

~In the afternoon~

Naruto and Sakura had decided to go for a small walk in the city.

Well, Naruto had suggested.

Sakura had just shrugged.

As they were walking down the road – with a big distance between them of course – suddenly Naruto's name was called.

He turned around and wondered.

'Who knows me here? I do not recall having any friends here…'

But then he saw a man smoking a cigarette with a high ponytail coming towards him.

"Shikamaru…?"

With his hands in his pockets Shikamaru lazily made his way to Naruto and Sakua who was standing a little but further behind them.

"'Sup Naruto…" he yawned.

"Shikamaru? What the hell are you doing here?"

Shikamaru took a drag from his cigarette and breathed out.

He shrugged.

"Don't know…decided to pay you a visit, I guess."

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Shikamaru coming here out of a free will?

There must be something behind all of this, because Shikamaru never did _anything_ out of _free will_. Everything was far too 'troublesome'. But he could care less at the moment.

At least he had a little company, because seriously, he had no idea how to act around Sakura anymore. It was just weird.

"So…is she that?" Shikamaru asked pointing his chin to Sakura's direction.

Naruto sighed and nodded.

Sakura came nearer without saying a word.

"I am Shikamaru, nice to meet you."

Sakura nodded.

"My name is Sakura."

She could have sworn she heard that name before. Wasn't he Naruto's-

"And yes I am Naruto's lawyer."

She raised an eyebrow. How did he know what she had been thinking?

Shikamaru did not mind her anymore, but directed his attention towards Naruto.

"So…I guess it is not going well, am I right?" he sighed.

Naruto just shook his head and frowned.

"Well I-"

"SHIKAMARU! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" a loud voice screamed.

Naruto raised his eyebrow for the millionth time that day when he searched for the owner of the screeching voice.

Shikamaru just rubbed his temples so as to sooth them. But it was clearly not working.

"Troublesome…"

A young blonde woman with a ponytail ran towards them and when she instantly stopped her hair flew into her face, but she quickly brushed it off.

"I-Ino? What are YOU doing here?"

Ino just smiled.

"Well, when I heard that Shikamaru was coming to visit you here, I just HAD to tag along Mr. Namikaze. At first he wouldn't let me, but I found out the date and time he would leave and he just could not run away!" She said with a flashing smile.

She turned to Shikamaru with a frown.

"What the hell were you thinking Shikamaru? I could've got lost or something!"

"Like that would be so bad…" Shikamaru muttered.

Ino's eyes formed slits.

"What did you just say?"

"I said-"

"OKAY! We are not in a kindergarten here people! Way over! So act like adults! I will not tolerate such behavior, have I made myself clear?"

Shikamaru and Ino both nodded and muttered an apology whereas Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Sakura just sighed.

Great.

Now Ino would-

"SAKURA! Oh my gosh I missed you so much! How is everything going on in Vegas? Did you meet a hot guy? I bet you got drunk and are married now! Haha!" As she laughed she did not notice Sakura frowning even deeper and keeping silent.

But soon enough Ino felt the awkward aura around them.

"Sakura? Is everything okay?"

"Ms. Haruno! Follow me I have some important things to do and I need your assistance. NOW."

Sakura quickly obeyed and after muttering an apology to Ino and that they could meet up later she followed Naruto who already had walked away.

Ino raised her eyebrows and watched their retrieving backs.

"Shikamaru? Do you know-"

Shikamaru just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

If Naruto and Sakura weren't ready to tell Ino what had happened, he would not be the one to spill their little secret.

He walked away from Ino throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

Ino turned her head to him and ran after him.

"Shikamaru! Wait up!"

* * *

**So I end it here :3 Things are going to get a lot more complicated with Ino's presence :) I hope you liked reading this and we see next week at the following chapter!**

**Keep on being nice and cute, yeah? :3**

**Lots of love,**

**Your almondeyes97**


	10. The Wedding Plan

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 10_

_**Hi people :) Guess who just came back from vacation! And was in Spai-ai-ai-ain! Yes MEEE! And I am so super excited! I bought so many accessories I had to repack my luggage at the airport! Well, I will stop pestering you with my babbling and let you have fun reading the story ;) **_

_**See ya!**_

* * *

He walked away from Ino throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

Ino turned her head to him and ran after him.

"Shikamaru! Wait up!"

~With Naruto and Sakura~

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the main road, when she interrupted the uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

"Why did you just storm off like that?"

Naruto just ignored her and kept looking ahead without even sparing her a glance.

Sakura sighed internally and started drifting off with her thoughts, when suddenly she looked at Naruto startled.

She had not expected him to answer.

"The situation just got too uncomfortable for me to bear. I had to get out of there."

Sakura shrugged with her shoulders and gave him to reply.

While walking down, they suddenly heard their names been called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze! Please wait up!" At hearing their names been called. Both of them turned around, just to be greeted by the girl they had met at the restaurant before.

It was the girl that had heavily flirted with Naruto that day, Sakura noticed frowning.

Then she remembered what was actually going on and that they were not really married and then straightened her facial expressions.

"I remember your name because you ate at our restaurant not long ago! The entire staff was so mesmerized by the love you were displaying that it invited you for something very special! And since we know who you are Mr. Namikaze and have such a lovely wife my boss decided to let you experience your wedding again, since it is such a memorable event! He would take up the entire expenses upon himself! So? What do you say Mr.?"

Naruto was in a dilemma.

On the one hand he had the right to decline, but it would reflect badly on his image and he could NOT afford that now.

But on the other hand he really did NOT want to play the happily married husband with his SECRETARY!

It did not look like he really had a choice.

"We…"

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"…would be honored to come!"

The girl beamed at them and flashed them a smile before disappearing around the corner.

Immediately after she went away our cute couple drove apart like the other had a deadly illness.

They both stared in another direction and did not act like they were all lovey dovey less than a minute ago.

After walking for a while they arrived at the hotel and tiredly made their way to their sweet.

While they were both lying in their bed, they faced the ceiling without the other knowing.

Fighting against her instincts Sakura moved to her side so that she faced the door and when Naruto also turned that way he was greeted with her back.

He sighed and turned around to face the other side and Sakura chose exactly that moment to face him, but she also only saw his back.

They both turned onto their backs and went back at staring at the ceiling. They were pretty sleepless.

Then they moved their head to the other and saw the other staring right back.

They leaned in until their noses were touching and then very slowly their eyelids closed.

But then something inside Sakura snapped and she opened her eyes widely.

She withdrew her body from Naruto's warmth and turned back to face the door leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

At first, he could not even understand what had actually happened, but then after realizing the situation he blushed a deep shade of red and also turned away to face the windows.

And that was how they both fell asleep.

~The next day~

Naruto woke up to something clutching him and he snuggled onto it.

That was until he noticed that that SOMETHING was actually moving and breathing.

He cracked one eye open just to see a pink mob. Under that mob were eyes closed and a slightly opened mouth in which the air exited the body.

She slightly snored while sleeping, but Naruto just thought that it was the cutest sight he had ever seen.

Her hands were clutching his shirt and no matter how hard he tried – he just could not pry her hands away.

So he only had one choice.

He carefully pulled off his shirt and let it in the bed with her and she pulled it onto her chest and cuddled her cheek with it.

He went to the main hall and saw that breakfast was already standing on the table there with a small note.

"_Breakfast was to be brought to you two, but you would not open the door. So a general key was used to open the main door and we hope it is ok with you. After seeing how cute you were cuddling with each other it was decided to not disturb your night rest. Here is your breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze! _

_With greetings,_

_The staff_"

Naruto blushed at the idea of someone seeing the so cuddled up against each other in bed.

He shook his head to get that picture out of his head and opened the other letter that he found on the table.

It had been addressed to both himself and Sakura, but he decided to open it anyways.

He did not want to wake her up just yet. Please do not get him wrong! It was just that he did not want to deal with her so early in the day.

After opening the letter with a small pocket knife he removed the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze,_

_I am happy to hear that you approve of my offer! The arrangements are already been made and you have the appointment at the reception on Saturday, which will be next tomorrow at 1:30 p.m in the afternoon. We kindly ask you to appear at the restaurant in the morning for the dress up. You will immediately be attended to. _

_I wish you a nice day!_

_Sincerely,_

_the Aromatico Restaurant Director_"

Naruto had to reread the letter several times before actually understanding its content.

That went fast!

He had hoped that it had all been just a bad joke, but now he had the proof that it was all reality on paper! And the day after tomorrow already – he must have connections.

He let the letter drop on the table and started rubbing his temples.

All this was far too much stress for him so early in the day!

He needed a coffee.

NOW.

~With Shikamaru~

Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes and sighed. Everything was far too troublesome for his liking. Why could he not just observe clouds the entire day?

No, he had to work.

He sighed.

He stood up and went into the kitchen the hotel had offered and prepared a cup of coffee for him.

While drinking he thought Naruto must have received the letter by now and if he was awake he should have already read it.

He smirked into his cup.

Everything was going just as he planned.

It had not been a big deal to convince the Restaurant to plan the 'wedding', because right after they heard it was for _the_ Naruto Namikaze that owned the Sabakuno-Namikaze Corp they had not needed much perseverance.

Everything else had been just as easy as watching TV.

Now he would lean back and let things go their way and maybe step in if needed.

It depended on how lazy he was.

But his silent and comfortable morning was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"SHIIIIKAMARUUU! Are you still sleeping? You lazy butt get up and move your ass here! You can't stay in there all day and night!"

Shikamaru threw his head backwards and let out a frustrated groan.

God what had he done to deserve this woman?

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!" A shriek came from his door.

He would not survive this.

* * *

**So I end it here ;) I hope you liked it because I really had much fun writing this chapter! Please leave reviews again! Oh and school starts next week for me so please do not be surprised or disappointed it I cannot update as fast as I can now :( **

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

'**Till next time,**

**Your almondeyes97**


	11. The Confession

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 11_

**I thank you all for your *sobs* reviews…They mean a lot to me! *goes away and cries alone in a corner***

**Have fun with the chapter…**

* * *

Shikamaru threw his head backwards and let out a frustrated groan.

God what had he done to deserve this woman?

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!" A shriek came from his door.

He would not survive this.

~With Naruto and Sakura~

Sakura woke up and found herself cuddling with a shirt and after scratching her head she could recall having seen Naruto wear the shirt the evening before.

Naruto…

She discarded the shirt to the floor and shook her head angrily. She had to stop thinking about him!

'This can't be healthy…' she thought while getting up and walking to the kitchen. She needed a coffee.

When she opened the door that connected the bedroom with the kitchen she saw a shirtless Naruto standing behind the counter sipping on his mug and being in deep thoughts.

Her mouth instantly went dry.

He did not notice her coming in due to him being very worried about how everything will turn out.

In the past days NOTHING had been going according to plan!

Sakura walked up in front of him and took a cup to pour coffee in it. Startled Naruto stared at her.

"G-Good morning…"

At first, Sakura did not reply, but after taking a sip from her coffee she replied with a 'morning'.

"Care to explain why you are walking around shirtless?" she asked dryly.

Naruto frowned.

"Well, I could not get up because your hands were glued to my shirt and you were cuddling with it so I had to take it off in order to get up without waking you up."

Sakura blushed and turned away from him.

Naruto sighed before he spoke.

"We received a letter from that restaurant and they already planned everything for the wedding – and please do not ask me how they did that – anyways we have to be there at about 8:30 in the morning. Here" he gave her the letter to read for herself what was written in it.

She over read the letter fast and her eyes bulged out. This was so NOT happening. An angry frown made its way to Sakura's face.

"This must be a sick joke! This cannot be happening! Are they kidding me? How much worse can my life actually get?" By now Sakura already ripped the letter into pieces and was throwing it around.

"Ehh…" Naruto sweatdroped and stared at her in confusion. He did not like the situation either, but seriously? She was freaking out.

"WHAT?" She whirled around and stared at him. Her hair fell into her face as she turned around and dark green eyes glared at him through unruly pink bangs.

Naruto just could not resist.

He went to her and raised his arm.

The glare disappeared and she stared at him confused.

Naruto removed the bangs from her eyes so that he could see her now bright green eyes. After brushing them out of her face he bent down until they could feel the other's breath on their faces. Naruto looked at her through half-lidded eyes and licked his lips.

A voice deep down told her to back out and run away from Naruto before she did something she would regret. But staring in those sparkling blue eyes really – how could she go for the run?

After Naruto did not see her struggling, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The anger Sakura had felt before was blown away and she even forgot about it as she kissed him back with just as much force. Naruto turned them around so that she was leaning against the counter and pressed her against it. He slid his right leg between her thighs and felt her moan into the kiss, but unlike last time during the dance, they did not part.

He pulled her a little oversized shirt down and breaking the kiss he attacked her now exposed shoulder licking and sucking on her sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. His arms encircled her waist and pressed her against his body. Sakura pulled on his air and let out a loud gasp. She went through his hair and pressed his head on her neck and clenched her eyes shut. The voice that warned her was already forgotten. She wrapped her legs around his body and pulled his head away from her chest and kissed him again. He roughly clashed his lips against hers and opened her mouth forcefully just to plunge his tongue through her lips. Sakura blushed and pulled on his shoulders as their tongues danced together. Naruto groaned as he grinded their hips together and elicited Sakura a surprised high pitched scream. He smirked and did it again a couple of times causing her to give out a low moan as she threw her head back.

She scratched his back as their lips moved together and one of her hands left scratch marks on his back and he growled and lightly bit her lips.

They heard a loud thump.

"U-Uhm….?"

Both of them stopped whatever they were doing only to turn around and see a shocked Shikamaru and a passed out Ino.

Naruto distanced himself from Sakura and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Sakura desperately tried to pull up her shirt, but ended up tearing it. She had to use one piece of what used to be her nightwear to cover up her chest and with a blush she disappeared behind Naruto.

"Sh-Shikamaru? Wh-What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru shook his head and then went back to his normal bored facial expression.

"I just wanted to check up on you two, but I guess that everything is…going quite well…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-NO that was not what it looked like! We-We were just ehh rehearsing for the wedding tomorrow! Oh I haven't told you about that yet! Hehe! We were invited to have our wedding all over again and we just couldn't decline that offer. And-And we were practicing the kiss so that it would look realistic tomorrow! Yes exactly that is it! Nothing else!"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"So…you weren't heavily making out? I was mistaking?"

Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head while a small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"I-I would never do that! I mean seriously-YOU KNOW me Shikamaru! My type is…different!" he said with a confident smile flashing on his face. He did not see Sakura turning around and facing the sink. Her head hung low and tears started falling into the basin.

She _knew_ it.

She had let her guard down and it had happened again.

She would never learn, would she?

She ran away into the bedroom with her bangs covering her face and what was left of her shirt covering up her body.

Naruto saw her retreating back and raised an eyebrow. Why was she suddenly running off like that? Probably to change her clothes. She was surely very embarrassed about the situation.

Satisfied with himself he turned back to Shikamaru only to be greeted with a glare.

What was up with everybody?

"Shikamaru? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shikamaru just shook his head and sighed.

"You really ARE an idiot. I apologize for insulting you since you are my boss, but seriously. You have to figure out what you have done on your own – I cannot help you with that, I am sorry."

As he said that he bent down to carry the fainted Ino and threw her over his shoulder like a sack full of potatoes. He exited the room with a wave and left Naruto alone to rethink what just happened in the past ten minutes.

What had he done?

He KISSED Sakura! Damnit! Why could he not control himself? It was just that when he had seen her angry green eyes she had looked so cute – so cute he just could NOT resist. His shoulders slumped and he scratched his cheek. Things were really turning into a disaster.

He walked to the bedroom and opened the door just to be met with a standing Sakura staring out of the window.

He sighed heavily, but got no response from Sakura.

"Hey? Is everything okay? I am sorry for what happened – it really SHOULD NOT have happened. I guess I just carried away. 'Twas a mistake and I assure you it won't happen again!"

Sakura did not turn around.

"Sakura? Hey-what-"

"Just leave me alone" her voice was heavy he noticed.

"I hate you so much. I really _really_ should hate you! But I just CAN'T! I told myself I would forget everything that happened that night, but I keep getting flashbacks and it makes everything just harder! You were so… _different_, but now? Now you are such an asshole I could push you off the tenth floor of a building. But again I just cannot bring myself over to do it! I _believed_ everything you said that day! And when I replied with _'I love you' _I really meant it. But you obviously did not. You were obviously playing with my feelings. I just do not get how cruel someone can be. One time you hate me, then you kiss me, then you say it was a mistake!"

Naruto was speechless. He could not even utter a single word.

Sakura slowly turned around to reveal her puffy red eyes.

"And then…you kiss me again! Naruto decide! Do you hate me or love me? I have to know! So please I beg you!"

She went on her knees and held her hands together begging him.

"I beg you please stop playing with my feelings! I don't think I can take this any longer…-"

Her voice broke and she just started to sob uncontrolled. She hugged her stomach and bent down until her forehead was touching the floor.

Naruto was at loss of words. How should he react? He did not now that she had memories of what happened that night! He had acted like he was on crack! Revealing his deepest secrets and feelings. He had kept them a secret for such a long time. He had been really good at covering them up – even Shikamaru did not notice a thing he thought.

But now?

The woman he loved so much was crying her eyes out because of him. And exactly that he had been trying to avoid.

Naruto bent down until he was on knees and wrapped his arm around the shaking figure trying to comfort her.

But Sakura moved away from his touch like she came in contact with electricity. She crawled away until her back was hitting the heating system of the room and buried her face between her knees.

"Pl-Please leave me alone. Don't touch me! Ju-Just answer the goddamn question!"

Naruto sighed.

"You know…When I first saw you it was a Wednesday in a June. You had on a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse that was tucked into the skirt. Your hair was up in a perfect bun, but some bangs framed your beautiful face. You barely had make-up on and that just added to your incredible beauty. I know it sounds corny, but for God's sake I swear it was love in first sight! I simply could not take my eyes off you. I was even blushing! Me? Blushing? That like never happened! But you made it happen without putting much effort! I just loved your personality and everything about you, but I knew I could not have you. And since I could not act normal around you either I just decided to play the asshole of a boss. I know I hurt you, but it was never really my intention…

But please forgive me. I am so sorry! I know I am selfish! I knew we could not be together, but still took advantage of you that night and also several times some days ago and today. Please…"

Naruto neared Sakura again and hugged her, but this time she did not crawl away. She leaned into his touch.

She raised her head and looked at him through pink hair, but he could see the red eyes that she got from crying earlier. A few tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

"So what you are basically telling me is that…you love me?"

* * *

**Et Fin :) Ha I am done here! Thank you all again for you reviews :) But now…I want 10 reviews before I even think about writing the next chapter! So I hope things are not going too fast for you because I really made a great effort to make things go a little more realistic! So do not forget TEN REVIEWS before you get the next chapter! I am such a bad person *evil laugh* I love you guys!**

'**Till later **

**Your almondeyes97 :***


	12. Love is blooming

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 12_

**Wow I got more than ten reviews in less than one day O.O I was not expecting that… I thought I'd have some days off from writing, but I was definitely wrong TT_TT Well, I will stop complaining and wish you fun reading the chapter you awesome people :D **

**Bye!**

* * *

Naruto neared Sakura again and hugged her, but this time she did not crawl away. She leaned into his touch.

She raised her head and looked at him through pink hair, but he could see the red eyes that she got from crying earlier. A few tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

"So what you are basically telling me is that…you love me?"

Naruto dug his head into her hair.

"Yes…for goodness' sake yes I love you Sakura!"

Sakura released herself from his embrace and stared at him.

"Then…-"

Naruto sighed.

"Then why were you always treating me like that? I really do not understand… Why couldn't we just be together? Why did it have to come so far so that it was able for you to come out with the truth? I just…I really…I need time!"

Sakura scrambled away from Naruto and ran into the bathroom leaving a stunned Naruto back with a hurt expression on his face.

But he deserved it.

He slowly fell backwards until his back was touching the carpet-covered floor and let out a frustrated groan.

Too much drama must be bad for the heart.

~With Sakura~

Sakura was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Watching her tears flow down her face and her eyes that were already hurting because of so many tears that it had been forced to shed that day.

And it wasn't not even midday yet.

She really did not know what to believe at the moment…

"Okay, let's think this through Sakura! Since the first day, you started working for him he had been an ass to you. You kind of hated him. But then at the party both of you got tipsy and he told you he loved you. Good, okay you told him you loved him too. Then he stared being his usual assholeish self. Then you started hating him again, but you never really did hate him. Deep down you loved him and you knew it, but you did not want to get hurt again and so you built a wall around yourself. And now he is on his knees begging you to forgive him and he loves you!"

Sakura banged her head against the mirror.

"I am getting nowhere with this…"

What if it was all a lie? A big joke? To hurt her even more? Yeah, what then?

But he seemed … like he was actually telling the truth.

What would she do? Trust him and maybe let him hurt her again? Or forget it and guard herself against Naruto?

She wiped her face and washed it with cold water.

She knew what she would do.

~With Naruto~

Still lying on his back Naruto wondered when it had all start going wrong. Probably that day, when they both woke up married… No much earlier he realized. It… It must have been the day, when he fell in love with her. But… did he actually regret it? No, he answered his question. Even though it had brought him into deep shit, he did not regret it.

Then suddenly he heard the bathroom door open and he quickly stood up to face Sakura. Her face did not give away any emotion as she walked towards him. He gulped as she sat down on her knees facing him and examining his features. First, she stared into his eyes like she was searching for something deep within and after seemingly being satisfied with what she found her eyes travelled down his face and locked with his lips. Watched him move them nervously and licking them – a trait she saw he did when feeling very uncomfortable or nervous.

After staring at his lips her eyes wandered to his hair, watching them move to the soft breeze blowing from the air conditioning system in the hotel room.

Then she looked at him into his eyes and stared at him for a moment before doing something unexpected.

Her right hand gripped the hem of the shirt he had put on in the meanwhile and drew him to her face, stopping just a few inches in front of her.

"You better not be playing with me or it will end really badly for you buddy."

That was the only thing she said. Not even letting him utter a word she kissed him.

Stunned at first, but then relaxing Naruto returned the loving gesture and smiled against her lips. This would be the beginning of something really great.

~The next day~

Sakura woke up with Naruto's arms encircling her body rather tightly and in a possessive manner. She smiled and after giving him a kiss on his forehead she got up to make herself and Naruto some breakfast from the things being put for them in the fridge. Putting some bread into the toaster and making scrambled eggs, Sakura meditated on how their lives would change from that day.

Did that mean that they would stay married? What would the workers say back home in New York? And what about their parents – how would they react? All these questions were left unanswered as she finished making some coffee and she went into the bedroom to wake Naruto up.

She went on her knees and slowly made her way to Naruto who was sprawled out on his back on the bed and snoring lightly. She giggled and tickled his sides and watched him form a frown on his face. He finally woke up and the first thing he saw was a beautiful smiling face looking down on him and after realizing the situation he forced his body up and yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Naruto shot her a slight smile that make her heart jump a little and stretched his arms and his neck.

Suddenly he turned to Sakura, puller her body to him and kissed her passionately.

"N-Naruto! Wh-What are you doing?" Sakura blushed. Now she had not expected _that_.

Naruto just gave her a smirk.

"What? Can't I kiss my wife? Or do I need an excuse for that?"

Sakura started stuttering.

"We-We-Well no, b-but you caught me by s-surprise and…-"

Naruto just neared her so that she could feel his breath on her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"Then better start getting used to it babe…" Sakura hit him on his arm lightly with a blush creeping on her entire face.

"Do not 'babe' me!"

Naruto just got out of bed and smirked again.

"Okay I won't…" Sakura smiled triumphantly.

"…babe…"

"Naruto…."

Laughing, Naruto ran away from a wrathful Sakura that chased him through the entire sweet until she finally caught him, but they both stumbled and fell on the floor with Naruto topping.

Realizing their position Sakura blushed and started to shift.

Naruto bent down to her ear and started licking it.

"Now I do well recall this situation, don't you too Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura gasped, but then pushed him off.

"Pervert…" she muttered while brushing off non-existing dust from her thighs.

"You know you love it…" he said disappearing into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and followed him. The bad thing was that it was true.

She freaking _loved_ it.

~LINE BREAK~

"Oh my gosh this tastes wonderful! Did you make this all on your own?"

Sakura just smiled being proud that Naruto liked her cooking.

"Yeah I made it…"

Naruto winked at her and said: "Well then be prepared to be always cooking for me when we are at home honey…"

Sakura just scoffed.

"You wish…Make your own food baka!" Naruto pouted.

"You are so mean…"

But Sakura only smiled at his childishness.

"Wait a second…"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of ham and bread.

"Wasn't today the appointment for the 'wedding'?"

Naruto's eyes widened visibly and when he looked to the kitchen watch it read "08:17 a.m".

…

"DAMN!" Swallowing down his coffee and bringing his plate to the sink Naruto took hold of Sakura's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"W-Wait Naruto what are you doing?"

Pulling off his shirt and trying to get off his socks, but ending up jumping like a retard Naruto answered.

"We do not have time to take a shower separately, so we have to take a fast one together!"

You could see the vein pop up on one of Sakura's temples.

"HELL NO YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Throwing him out of the bathroom and throwing him his stuff on his face, she locked the door.

Taking his clothes from his face Naruto sighed.

"I guess that means we won't take a shower together. Well, there is always a next time. But there was no need going all British on me though…" he mumbled, gathering his clothes.

After they both express-showered and gathered their stuff, they got into the taxi Naruto had ordered while Sakura had been in the bathroom.

Running into the restaurant after Naruto payed the guy, they were already expected.

"Oh there you two are! We were already thinking you wouldn't come!"

Trying to catch their breath, they nodded.

"We are very sorry we arrived late, but we are here now! So what do we have to do?" Naruto asked giving her a warm smile.

The girl returned it.

And Sakura found herself scowling because of their small interactions of friendly gestures.

But as if he could sense her radiating jealousy he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Hey…make that frown disappear. A smile suits your beautiful face more than a frown." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed and started fidgeting under his hold. Naruto chuckled and kissed her cheek tenderly making Sakura almost pass out.

The girl giggled.

"Aww you two are such a lovely couple, really! Mrs. Namikaze if you would follow me please? My assistant will attend to your husband!"

She had not even finished the sentence yet before a white-haired young man appeared with a grin on his face.

The girl caught Sakura's hand and ran into one of the inner rooms of the big restaurant leaving behind Naruto and the guy that called himself Amao.

"So since the girls have disappeared, let us go, shall we?"

Naruto shrugged and followed the guy to another room.

What he did not notice was a smirking figure standing by the doorstep.

~LINE BREAK~

The girl, who introduced herself as Jade, was combing through Sakura's soft hair and styling it up to a fancy fashion. Sakura let the girl do as she pleased. She somehow trusted that the girl knew what she was doing. Well, she kinda _hoped_ so, or it would end badly for her hair – and her face.

Jade was going on how beautiful Sakura looked and that her husband would fall head over heels in love with her and that she couldn't wait to see Sakura in the wedding dress. She will look _'stunning'_, absolutely _'splendid'_. Those were Jade's words not Sakura's.

Though she _was_ wondering how Naruto was doing.

She cringed as Jade pulled too hard on her hair and forced her to bend her neck to the left. This would be a rather painful wedding.

She hoped Naruto was doing better than she.

~With Naruto~

Amao successfully tamed Naruto's unruly hair and forced it back with a whole bottle of gel.

But dang Naruto looked _fine_.

He was standing shirtless with one hand in the pocket of his pants looking out of the window as his hair was slicked back leaving a few strands that were acting rather stubborn to come back to the front.

Amao was really satisfied with his work, but now he had to choose a suit for Naruto. He was thinking of a midnight-black one with a shining white shirt underneath and a fly.

Yeah, that would work, he smiled to himself.

The 'wedding' would be a total success - of that he was very sure.

* * *

**Ahh finally finished! I have been working on this since Saturday evening! Well, school started today and I hate it! Somebody please help me! I don't wanna go!  
I hope you liked the chapter, but I have to go to bed now, so that I do not have bags under my eyes tomorrow. Don't want to look uglier than usual :b  
See you at the next chapter, people!**

'**Till later **

**Your almondeyes97 =)**


	13. The Wedding Day

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 13_

**School has started for me people and that means that I won't be able to update so much like before again :/ I am very sorry, but I am doing my best to upload at least one chapter a week! And I thank you all for the sweet reviews I got! I love you precious fellows :) So I present you the (ALREADY!) thirteenth chapter :o Wow I am this far?**

* * *

Amao was really satisfied with his work, but now he had to choose a suit for Naruto. He was thinking of a midnight-black one with a shining white shirt underneath and a fly.

Yeah, that would work, he smiled to himself.

The 'wedding' would be a total success - of that he was very sure.

~With Sakura~

"Oh my GOD!" Jade squealed as she pulled up the zipper of Sakura's dress and examined her. Sakura was in a pearly-white cream-colored dress that was strapless and her shoulders were covered with white lace down until her elbows. Her hair was up in a perfect bun and her lips shone light pink in the same shade as her hair. Her eyes glistened with joy as Jade gave her one compliment after the other and her blush-covered cheeks reddened.

In her hands was a bouquet with pink, red and white roses. Ear rings adored her ears and a simple, but beautiful necklace had been put on her.

She turned once and spread her arms laughing.

"I think this is the best day of my life!"

Jade giggled.

"So silly, the best day of your life had been your wedding day! Or can't you remember anymore?"

Sakura stopped and blushed as she remembered.

~With Naruto~

Naruto smiled as Amao walked up to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You look great. But just wait until you see your wife. She will wipe you off your feet." Amao smirked.

Naruto just shrugged.

"I know she will. I mean, I even think she is gorgeous when she is dressed in old sweat pants. So you are probably right." Amao smirked to himself as Naruto said that and stood beside him as his best man. When the priest arrived they waited for Sakura and Jade to walk down the hall.

The main doors opening and the people in the attendance – who were restaurant workers and surprisingly the members of the Sabakuno Foundation – turned around to face the 'bride'.

First, Jade led the way to the altar wearing a cute purple dress. Then the small daughters of the restaurant owner walked down the road throwing roses all around obviously having fun in doing that.

Then, finally Sakura, whom all have been waiting for came through the doors with her head facing the floor. But after approaching the seats she carefully raised her head and saw gleaming people looking at her. She smiled at them and then looked forward just to meet Naruto's eyes that were widened in awe. His mouth had dropped open and a smirking Amao had to close it for him before a fly flew in.

Her dress reflected in the light and sparkled at every movement Sakura made as she walked forward. Her lips formed a small smile and her long dress was being held up at the back by the secretary of the director. After she reached Naruto, she stood in front of him unsure of what to do, but the secretary gave her a small unnoticeable push forward so that she was exactly facing Naruto. Their hands were joined in the middle and their eyes never left the others. It was like they had forgotten that hundreds of people were also residing in the hall.

The priest opened his book and read down the things both Naruto and Sakura had heard not long ago. Naruto was not even giving attention to the man, no, he was staring at the woman that had stolen his heart since long ago. Sakura was blushing and tried to pry her eyes away from Naruto, but she found that she just couldn't, because they way his blue eyes were staring at her enchanted her. She could not find the will to divert her eyes downwards.

"…do you Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki promise to love Sakura Haruno? To love and cherish her in good and in bad times, in sickness and in health, 'till death do part you? Then answer with yes."

_Naruto removed his eyes from Sakura and looked at the priest, who seemed like he could care less about their marriage. Then he moved his eyes to the audience that were looking at him expectantly, asking themselves what is taking him so long. Then he looked back at Sakura, who was visibly nervous._

_Did he not love her after all?_

_Naruto just shook his head and smiled._

"I do."

Sakura's cheeks heated up and she cast her eyes downwards.

The ring was brought and Naruto slipped the ring on Sakura's finger.

"I hereby promise and swear on my life: To love you forever, to cherish you forever, even though we have to live in poverty, I will be there. I won't leave you. And in case you get seriously sick, I will be there to fight the illness with you. I will be there by your side and be your protector. I will love you forever, my love."

The audience 'aww'ed as Naruto said these sentences, and now it was Sakura's turn.

"_Do you Sakura Haruno wish to marry Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki? To honor, love and cherish him in good as in hard times? In sickness and in health, 'till death do part you? Then please answer yes."_

_Sakura did not waste even a second to answer._

"_Yes, I do. I promise you Naruto, to love you. To cherish you. To honor you even though you may be an idiot sometimes."_

_The audience laughed._

"_I also promise to stay with you no matter what may come. Even in poverty I will stick by your side, so do not even think about leaving me, yeah? I love you so much. And I will love you for an eternity."_

"I do." Sakura said as she smiled and put the ring on Naruto's finger.

The priest yawned as he said his next words.

"Then you may kiss the bride. Bye." He disappeared.

But Naruto and Sakura did not even pay him any attention. They gradually and slowly neared the other until Sakura's arms were wrapped around Naruto. Naruto's palms rested on her back as he leaned in to capture her lips.

Sakura did not even hear the applause that had erupted, when she deepened the kiss angling her head in the right way. Naruto drew her nearer to his body as she sighed into the kiss. Sakura giggled and Naruto smirked, but neither of them even thought about breaking the breath-taking kiss.

But then something called _air_ and _oxygen _made them go apart, just for them to attack the other's lips again like it was some drug.

"Okay, okay people break it up, break it up. We all saw you display your love, but we have seen enough, please! Too much PDA." Gaara walked up to them laughing.

"Oh let them be, Gaara-kun!" Temari interrupted and giggled as she saw the pair not even giving them attention as they concentrated on the other.

Eventually they had to stop sticking their tongues into the other's throat and directed their attention to the people congratulating them.

"Nice to see you marry _again_ Namikaze." Gaara smirked.

"Well, I would do it again and again over and over again, if given the chance Sabakuno."

Gaara hit him lightly on his shoulder and they walked off a little talking business matters, leaving Sakura with the others.

"Men…" Temari huffed. "How can he leave you now? Does he not realize that it is an important moment for you two? How can he just walk off like th-"

Sakura broke her off smiling.

"I know he doesn't do it on purpose. When he realizes what he is doing he will come back running believe me! And besides, if he wants he can talk business matters a bit." She told Temari giggling.

~With Naruto and Gaara~

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as they talked.

"Naruto, how do you plan on telling your parents? You do know that they-"

"I know Gaara, but I do not want to even think about that now… I want to enjoy the time I have now with Sakura and we will face that if we get back home. I know you worry, but I will make it. I am a big boy now, you know?" Naruto joked. Gaara still did not seem too convinced, but Naruto did not want him to worry over that matter.

"Gaara come on it will be okay! I promise, okay?" He said putting his hand over Gaara's neck.

Gaara sighed and nodded.

"Come on let us go back to the girls, before they kill us." Naruto said and they walked back into the hall.

~LINE BREAK~

After taking loads of pictures and getting presents the hall filled itself with dancing couples.

_Sakura leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as they slowly moved to 'Hero' from Enrique Iglesias. Naruto nestled his cheek against her cheek and breath in her scent as he tightened his hold on her hand more, intervening his fingers with hers. Raising her head with his hand he caressed her cheek with one hand while pulling her to his body with the other. Kissing her he grinned, because he heard someone shout "PDA", but he did not give a crap. He was just content with kissing Sakura and having no worries to think about at least for one night only. _

_He wanted to enjoy this._

Having the flashbacks in front of his eyes and smiling he swirled Sakura around himself holding her by her waist. Throwing her arms in the air, Sakura laughed and could not remember ever having so much fun in her entire life.

After dancing until after midnight, the couple exited the hall and a limousine drove them to their hotel.

"I can't believe I can keep the dress! She said it was a present from the wife of the director of the restaurant! It must have been really expensive and yet she let me have it! She is such a generous woman…"

Naruto did not even listen to the words that Sakura was babbling from her mouth. He only saw her moving lips and then just could not control himself.

Cutting her off in the middle of her sentence, he stretched his upper body to her and pressed his lips on hers. After breaking it off he stared at her from half-lidded eyes and she did the same.

"Pervert…" she muttered, but Naruto only smirked.

He started planting small kisses on her exposed neck and her shoulder making Sakura shudder, but then she pushed him off.

"Naruto! We are in a taxi! Please!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes, but stayed at a distance and not invading Sakura's personal bubble for which she was very grateful for.

When they exited the limousine and entered the hotel everything was silent and Sakura went to wait in front of their room while Naruto got the keys from the reception.

When Naruto approached her by the door he was suddenly pressed against the wall and his mouth was being assaulted by Sakura.

Blushing she ran her hands down his body and whispered.

"Open the door…" Eagerly Naruto did just that and after letting her in, he banged the door closed and immediately Sakura was being aligned to it. Embracing him she messed up his hair that had been so carefully styled up by Amao, but she could care less at the moment. Pulling the pins from her hair and letting her hair frame her face, Naruto caressed her face and his hand wandered down to the zipper that was on the back of her dress.

He broke the passionate kiss and gave her a questioning look. He did not want to force her into something. Blushing she nodded and mentally slapped herself.

'Sakura stop blushing like a fifteen-year-old freshman going out with her first crush and getting her first kiss!'

She opened his fly and threw it across the room like she was trying to prove to him it was fine with her. He did not need words to attack her body again, making her shudder and touching her body softly, but in a determined way. Sakura's hands were busy opening the buttons of his shirt, trying her best not to just rip them off that body she wanted to see. To feel, to remember what happened that night.

_His body that lay in between her legs_ _moved in syncs with her and she felt his well-built body pressing against her soft skin. His muscles ripping with every thrust he made and her legs shuddering as she wrapped them around his waist. Throwing her head back she let out a low whimper as his mouth brushed her breast, breathing on her nipples._

Throwing the shirt away and trying her best not to moan at the remembrance she let him lift her up and carry her to the bed that had been especially designed for them by the hotel. Roses on the bed forming a heart greeted them when they entered the room and candles had been lit all over the room.

Someone had made a great job here.

* * *

**Okay next chapter will probably have a lemon, but I do not know yet. Things are going well for this two ;) Sakura you really have a dirty mind! I hope you liked the chapter, guys, and please do not be disappointed if I need more time to update! School is calling and it is like ten p.m here – I know early, but I am so tired and I have to wake up at six in the morning! Please review, will ya? It would make me very very very happy :D**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time!**

**Your almondeyes97 =D**


	14. Going back home

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 14_

**Okay, I am being mean to you guys, far too mean! Seriously, I am like a monster! Sorry, but school started like a month ago and I am in the music club and have to practice my voice and stuff plus study for school plus not forget my friends! I am sorry! But be happy 'cause here I am with the next chap! See you at the end!**

* * *

Throwing the shirt away and trying her best not to moan at the remembrance she let him lift her up and carry her to the bed that had been especially designed for them by the hotel. Roses on the bed forming a heart greeted them when they entered the room and candles had been lit all over the room.

Someone had made a great job here.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at the nicely decorated room. What- Who the hell had been in their room and decorated all of this?

Sakura being surprised that Naruto stopped turned around just to be met with the beautiful sight.

"Oh my…God… this is…wow who made this…?"

Naruto just frowned.

"I…ha-"

He stopped, when he saw the glistening in Sakura's eyes as she looked back to him. She threw her arms on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…" she muttered while burying her face in the crook of his neck. Naruto just raised his eyebrow and was about to question her, when she continued her sentence on her own. "Thank you for making this for me… Now I really see how serious you are concerning…well… US! I love you!"

She hugged him again and breathed in his familiar scent.

Perplexed Naruto stood there with Sakura clutching onto him. He really did not get the entire situation. Who did this? But seeing her smile made him instantly forget everything and he could on think about hugging her back, which he also did.

Shikamaru was leaning against the main door smirking, while he took a drag from his cigarette. He breathed out the smoke and closed his eyes in content having overheard the conversation between Naruto and Sakura.

"Shikamaru? There you are! What a-"

Shikamaru used his hand to muffle her screeching voice so that the couple would not hear them.

"Psh!" he said, while glaring at her, but Ino just rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ino whispered in confusion. "Do you need anything from Mr. Namikaze?"

Shikamaru just shook his head and took her hand to lead her away. He still had a lot of stuff to organize.

~LINE BREAK~

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. But then she remembered what happened the night prior and a smile grazed her face. Her eyes wandered up and she picked up a rose petal from her hair giggling. She turned her head to her left and saw a snoring Naruto whose arms were wrapped around her upper body. His hair fell on his face covering parts of it and a little drool was descending his mouth.

Trying to suppress a laugh she held her hand in front of her mouth and then blushed when she thought back to the last night.

_Her body lifted itself up to meet his toned chest and stomach and wrapping her arms around his body what was glistening from sweat she threw her head back, letting out a scream, when he roughly thrusted into her. His hands tightened their hold on her waist leaving behind a small bruise, but they could care less at that moment._

_He lifted up her waist to meet his pelvic movements and Sakura wrapped her legs around his torso resulting in her drawing him nearer. He opened his eyelids just to be met with a breathtaking sight. Her body shone in the moonlight and her head was tossing from one side to the other, not being able to stay in one place. He bit her finger trying to muffle her screams, but it was useless. She just could not stop moaning in pleasure. She was sure the neighbors could hear them._

_Naruto gulped and then released her waist - pushing his body on top of hers making their stomachs touch. He intertwined his fingers with hers trapping them on either side of her head. _

_Sakura's eyes widened and she screamed her release out on top of her lungs bulking her hips upwards. Sweat rolled down Naruto's back as she tightened around him. He groaned into her hair and then came into her body making her shudder in delight. Collapsing on her body, he trapped her underneath himself and breathed into her hair while her arms were loosely holding his upper body. _

_After catching their breaths, they looked at each other and kissed the other, while a slight blush was dusting their cheeks. Rolling to his side Naruto carried Sakura with him so that she was partly lying on his body and rubbed her arms. _

"_That was…"_

"_-beautiful…" Sakura finished his sentence, smiling in content. They both took a deep breath and then let the air exit from their lips. _

Naruto slowly woke up and met her shining green eyes looking deep into his blue ones.

"Morning sleeping beauty", Sakura giggled, but stopped suddenly, when she felt a pillow land on her face.

"Don't call me that", Naruto said with a smirk adorning his face.

Sakura's eyes closed and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. A pillow fight occurred.

~LINE BREAKER~

After taking their showers, they sat on the table eating their breakfast in silence, when Naruto broke it with his voice.

"Sakura…you do realize that we have to check out this afternoon, right?" Sakura's head rose instantly and her eyes diverted themselves from the newspaper to Naruto. The two weeks had passed away pretty fast!

"Wh-What? Already? But I do not want to leave…" Naruto sighed as he drank his black coffee.

"We have to", he said not meeting her eyes. Sakura just shook her shoulders, cleared the table and washed them in the sink. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her body.

"I don't want to leave either babe…", Naruto whispered into her ear. "D-Don't call me that!" Sakura said blushing madly. Naruto just chuckled lowly, but left her alone to arrange their things.

~LINE BREAKER~

They exited the room, with Naruto carrying their luggage and Sakura trying to convince him to give her some, but his answer would always stay the same.

"Sakura don't worry I can handle th- AHHHHH!" Naruto stumbled over his feet and landed on his face with his ass in the air. Moaning he tried to get up, but just landed on his stomach again. Giggling Sakura walked down the stairs slowly to meet the hurt Naruto.

"Are you sure that you don't need help Na-ru-to?", she whispered into his ear. Naruto blushed and pouted.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you!"

"Could you please help me with the luggage?", Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura smiled in content. "Now was that so hard, Naruto-kun?" Sakura smirked as she took the smaller luggage and walked to the reception desk. Naruto groaned and stood up. Brushing off the dust he sighed and bent his head slightly, looking at Sakura's back. He just shook his head and smiled - picking up the bags he followed her.

"Uhm excuse me, we want to check out. The name is Namikaze please." Naruto told the woman behind the desk, taking out his wallet to pay with his credit card. The red-head raised her face just to meet Naruto's gorgeous one. Her breath hitched as she took the card with shaky hands. But then she shook her head and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Why hello there Mister. I haven't seen you around here before…"

Sakura just rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt of a flirt. Could she just please face her job?

"Well, actually I have been here for the past two weeks."

The girl's eyes widened dramatically. Fake, Sakura thought dryly.

"That is impossible. I would've noticed a hotty like you here…", she said smirking, while opening the top buttons of her shirt. The nerve!

"So tell me…Mr. Namikaze…", she started while bending forward in order for him to see clearly into her cleavage. "…what is a hot guy like you doing in Vegas?"

By now Sakura was fuming visibly, but it was like the girl didn't see her or just did not _want_ to see her. Whatever the reason, she was flirting heavily with Naruto and Sakura was standing there helpless and that just made her even more furious. Naruto, though, seemed totally oblivious to the entire situation.

"I was here for a business meeting." He answered not even sparing her almost-popping-out-boobs a glance. The girl got a little frustrated, because the boobs-card always worked. Well, worked until that time.

"Really? Then…you are the owner of a company? Very…interesting…" she said while running her hand up his arm. Naruto got a little irritated and removed her wandering fingers with his left hand.

"Yeah I am…could you please check us out? We are kind of in a hurry." The woman seemed to ignore the 'we', but concentrated on the computer screen to check them out. After using Naruto's credit card to pay, she gave him another smile and a small paper with some numbers on them.  
It read '1-08516849347'. Okay, now it really reached Sakura's limit. She was just about to jump at the girl and tear her head off, when Naruto reacted.

"Miss…seriously you are pretty and stuff, but as you can see I am here with my wife. I do not know if you didn't notice it or are just too dumb to realize that she is standing right beside me, but I will tolerate such behavior since it makes her upset. So please refrain from doing that with me or better – with any married man you see a ring on his finger!"

The woman gasped at Naruto's short speech and could only stutter, when she saw him take hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed, when Naruto touched her and looked at him directly into his deep blue eyes. Her lips formed a small smile as she absent-mindedly caressed his tan cheek. Naruto leaned into her touch and both of them kind of forgot that they were still in the lobby of the hotel, being watched by several hotel-workers and girls swooning over them, sighing how 'romantic' the sight was. Sakura tip-toed to give him a kiss on his cheek before grabbing a bag and walking towards the front door.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded for a second before shaking his head and grinning like an idiot. Following his love outside, the girl at the reception was long forgotten.

~LINE BREAKER~

Our two lovebirds were sitting in front of the gate at the airport waiting for their plane to land. Sakura leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder, trying to catch some sleep, because she was sure she would not be able to catch any sleep on the plane. Naruto meanwhile, was doing some work on his laptop. He DID have to stay up-to-date with his company after all. Even though he was on vacation.

But he dreaded the day he would have to confront his parents with Sakura. He knew he was screwed because there was no way his father would accept everything just like that. Naruto formed his lips to a thin line. He was sure his father will force him to annul the marriage, without a real reason – probably because of their status. But he did not _want_ to.

He wanted to stay married to Sakura for an eternity if possible, but his parents weren't going to make that easy for him. That was why he decided that they would first break the news to Sakura's parents so that they could still enjoy their time as a couple together. He knew he was being selfish and he should probably end this before they got too attached to split, but he simply couldn't. Could he not be selfish this time? Just this once?

~LINE BREAKER~

Landing in New York, Naruto and Sakura were expected by Naruto's personal driver. He immediately went towards them to take their luggage and put them in the car.

Sakura noticed that Naruto had his stoic mask back on, being very strict with everybody and not tolerating nonsense from anyone. She frowned, but let it go. She would talk to him about that later. First, they had something more important to solve.

"Naruto? Where will we reside? I mean are we going to rent an apartment or…" When Naruto turned to her the emotionless mask vanished and he smiled gently at her.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer you staying with me at my place! But you can still keep your apartment if you want!"

Sakura's eyes widened visibly.

"But won't that get very expensive for you?"

Naruto just laughed and told her not to worry about expenses. He would care about that.

Suddenly Sakura felt the car stop and the door to her right was opened by the driver. Sakura stepped out first and looked around her, desperately trying not to let her mouth hang open like a country girl visiting the big city for the first time in her entire life. She knew Naruto had a lot of money – he was her boss after all – but this? THIS was a MANSION! She was sure that it occupied at least seven hundred-and-fifty square meter. From the left and right, big gardens could be seen with fountains coming out of sculptures and – wait a sec was that a GREENHOUSE? The grass was perfectly cut with no blade of glass being out of place.

Sakura gulped hard and looked at the fear-inspiring building stretching wide in front of her. She had to bend her head to look at the top.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't impressed by far. He just sighed and a big grin made its way to his handsome face.

"Finally, I am home!"

* * *

**Okay that's it from me! I am very tired right now and it is like nine p.m over here and I can't feel my shoulders anymore. My voice is hoarse and I just want to take a loooong bath and sleep in my warm and cozy bed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know that it was boring, but I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting! Thanks a lot for reading and it can be that I won't be able to update that often anymore. Reason: school. **

**Good night,**

**Your almondeyes97 :3**


	15. Telling her Parents Part 1

_Drunk In Vegas_

_© by almondeyes97_

_Chapter 15_

**Hello there^^ Welcome to the fifteenth chapter! Wahoo! This story is getting forward, just as I planned ;)**

* * *

Sakura gulped hard and looked at the fear-inspiring building stretching wide in front of her. She had to bend her head to look at the top.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't impressed by far. He just sighed and a big grin made its way to his handsome face.

"Finally, I am at home!"

As if on commando all the servants ran towards Naruto and Sakura asking him for his wishes.

"Mr. Namikaze! You are back! How was the journey! Do you wish to have refreshment?"

"Mr. Namikaze your muscles must be tense! Should I arrange a massage for you and turn on the Jacuzzi?"

"Mr. Namikaze you must be exhausted! Let me put the luggage upstairs and unpack the things!"

"Mr.-"

Naruto held up his hand and made them all shut up. Sakura's eyes got bigger by the second. They were treating Naruto like a king. She kind of felt out of place and shifted her legs.

"If you would not mind, I would like to just go in and retreat myself in my room for th rest of the evening. If I need something, I will call."

The servants just nodded and bowed their heads. Nonetheless, they did take the luggage and went upstairs to unpack and wash the dirty laundry.

"What was _that_?"

Naruto looked down to Sakura confused.

"What do you mean? Come on let's go inside. I bet you are tired!", he laughed.

Truth to be told, Sakura was feeling a bit tired. In fact, she could barely stand on her own two feet. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Naruto's shocked face.

~LINE BREAKER~

Sakura opened her eyes and at first everything was rather blurry, but after blinking a couple of times, her view steadied and she could see clearly. She was lying on a bed in an empty, but big room. To her right was a big window and a balcony connected to the room with a view to the beautiful backyard. Before she could examine the room any more, the door went open and Naruto walked in with a mug.

Upon seeing her awake, he grinned slightly and went towards her. Placing the cup on the small table by the bed side, he sat on the bed and looked at her.

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake."

Sakura looked up confused. "I slept? What happened? The last thing I can remember is seeing your house and…"

Naruto just laughed. "I guess you were really tired. You passed out when we wanted to enter the house and you slept for good four hours! You were getting me worried and I was about to call the doctor, when I decided to make you a tea."

Sakura blushed, when she remembered fainting. "I am sorry… I didn't want to get you all worried, Naruto…"

Naruto just shook his head at her like she was a silly child.

"Don't apologize. I love you, so it is understandable that I would get all worked up." He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, before opening his eyes again and staring right into her green ones. Sakura smiled and leaned up to capture his lips and both of them engaged in a hot make-out with Naruto climbing on top of her.

Memories of _that_ night came up in Naruto's mind and he groaned into the kiss as Sakura's hands fisted his short blonde hair.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto withdrew his lips and smiled down at her before standing up and answering the door.

A red-haired maid was standing in front of the door bowing her head. "Mr. Namikaze the food has been served for you and your visitor. Yamato-san is awaiting you."

Naruto nodded and dismissed her before closing the door. "Dinner is ready", Naruto said with a grin. "I bet you are hungry."

As if to support his assumption Sakura's stomach growled and he blushed out of embarrassment. Naruto just laughed. "Come on sleeping beauty. Let us get your butt downstairs…"

Sakura smiled thankfully at him before getting up and passed him so that Naruto could close the door.

"…babe."

"Shut up!" A loud thump could be heard after her outburst closely followed by a wince.

~LINE BREAKER~

When Naruto and Sakura came to the dining hall all she could do was gape at the sight. The table had different kinds of dishes with salads, desserts and much more. Before she could faint a second time that day, a man emerged from the kitchen wearing a white hat cooks usually have on their head. When he saw Naruto he smiled and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto you are back! So what the others were saying is true. How was your trip? You have to tell me everything." Naruto just smiled and after assuring the man that he was fine, the man turned to Sakura and was visibly surprised.

"Oh Naruto, I did not know that you brought a guest! How impolite of me!" The brown-haired man went to Sakura and outstretched his arm as a greeting.

"My name is Yamato and I am the cook. But most of the time I am also in charge of the housing issues. What is your name if I may ask?"

Sakura accepted his hand and shook it with her own. Smiling up to him she answered his question.

"My name is Sakura Ha-" Sakura had to stop here. What should she say? 'Namikaze'? He would get curious why her name was the same like his boss' own. And they couldn't tell him they married! It would bring unwanted questions. And she did not know if it was appropriate to call herself a Namikaze. So she just stood there stupidly, her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

Yamato furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sakura Ha?"

Naruto yet saved the situation. "Her name is Sakura and she is my secretary at the company. She will be staying here for some time because she forgot to pay her electricity bills. She won't be able to have running water and light until further notice, so I offered her a place to stay."

Yamato believed what Naruto said and turned back to face Sakura.

"Oh, that is very kind of Naruto. You are welcome here Sakura and if there is anything you need, feel free to come to me. I am usually available and can be found in the kitchen. So, I will let you two eat because you are surely hungry from the long trip."

Sakura nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She and Naruto sat down and started eating.

"So Naruto…" Naruto swallowed a piece of grilled meat before turning to her.

"Hm?"

Sakura cleaned her mouth with a napkin before swallowing hard.

"Wh-What are we going to do about our parents. You know, we have to tell them eventually… We cannot hide it from them…" Sakura said softly.

Naruto frowned and stared at his plate. "I know…", he started bitterly. "…but I wish we could." Before Sakura could question him, he looked at her with his signature smile.

"What about we tell your parents first?"

Taken aback by his change of mood, she nodded. Satisfied with her answer he started eating again, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he seemed without any worry, but she knew better. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to press the matter any further and continued eating again.

Naruto held up his fake mask that made him look indifferent, but inside he was very worried. He was being selfish, but he could not bring himself _not_ to be selfish. He loved Sakura over everything and wanted to stay with her as long as possible. If they would run to his parents first and tell them, their love story would end very fast and he did not want it to end so soon. There was a chance that her parents were no as strict as his and would accept him. Even though it would end badly for them, he wanted to savor every single moment he was given with Sakura. He wanted to experience a love story with her, you know like the ones you usually see in the movies. He wanted to love her as much as he could before she was torn away from him brutally.

~LINE BREAKER~

Sakura sat up in the double king-sized bed that she and Naruto shared, when he exited the master bathroom. Using a small towel to dry his wet hair he emerged the bathroom only with his boxers. Sakura blushed at the sight, but then mentally slapped herself. She had to get used to seeing him like that, because…. They were married after all, she concluded with a small blush. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Naruto… You know I thought the sooner we do this the better for us. So I thought that…maybe we could visit my parents tomorrow? I know it is sudden, but I just thought…" Sakura's voice faded at the end of her sentence and she just looked at him expectantly.

Naruto just smiled back at her and nodded. "If it makes you happy then okay, we can go to your parents tomorrow. Just please, make sure they do not castrate me for marrying their little daughter without their permission."

Sakura giggled.

"Don't be silly! Like my parents would actually do such a thing…"

Naruto climbed on top of the bed and lay down on his side, pulling the covers on top of his body.

"Although…the chances that my father will kill you are about 95%!", Sakura laughed.

Naruto groaned before using the pillow to cover his face.

~LINE BREAKER~

"If I die tell my employees that I love them..."

Naruto was sitting in the limousine depressed, awaiting his last hour on earth.

Sakura just giggled. "Oh come on Naruto! It won't be that bad!"

Naruto's shoulders slumped in depression, while Sakura was trying to comfort him.

Suddenly the car stopped and the driver opened the back door telling them that they had arrived at their destination.

Swallowing hard Naruto got out of the car and held out his hand for Sakura to take it. Smiling up at him she took his hand and walked to her parent's house with a slightly struggling Naruto behind her.

"Sakura wait! I want to change my testament!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and ringed the bell. Naruto squirmed under her tight hold and sent short prayers upwards, hoping they would be answered.

The door opened and a man came into view with hair like Sakura, but a darker shade. His blue eyes widened visibly when he saw his daughter and a large grin made its way into his face.

"SAKU-BABY!" The man ran out and brought Sakura into a bone-crushing hug. She seemed to be used to it because she hugged him back and laughed.

Naruto stood behind them and smiled softly upon the sight.

"Honey-boo? Who is that?"

Sakura's father let go of his daughter and turned around.

"It is Sakura! Come here Mebuki!"

Like it was a magic spell the woman appeared at the front door.

"Where? WHERE? Oh my God Sakura-chan!"

Another bone-crushing hug.

Naruto started to feel awkward and out of place during the public display of affection because he was not used to it.

Suddenly Sakura turned around and introduced Naruto to her parents.

"Mum, Dad? This is Naruto – Naruto these are my parents."

Naruto gave each of them a charming smile and Sakura's mother shook his hand.

"Hello, my name is Mebuki! I am Sakura's mother."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Haruno." Naruto could see from where Sakura got her soft, creamy skin and big green eyes. Except the hair, Sakura looked just like her mother.

Sakura's father came forward and shook Naruto's hand. He had a rather firm grip on him.

"My name is Kizashi. I am Sakura's father. Nice to meet you!" He grinned down at Naruto.

Naruto smirked back. 'I am sure he won't smile like that, when he hears what happened. Better start planning your burial Naruto. Black suit or velvet dark blue? Hmm… The velvet dark blue goes well with my eyes… what about flowers?'

Naruto was torn out of his burial plans, when Sakura nudged his back and pushed him forward into the house.

When the door closed behind his back, he felt like he just walked into hell out of free will.

* * *

**So I am done here peeps. I am tired and my body hurts! Ha, but I love you guys far too much to keep you waiting. I hope you liked the chapter, because I really put much effort into it. Wow I am already half way done with the story. Oh, and thank you all very much for giving me Sakura's parents names! I changed it as soon as possible :3 I know I could've looked it up in Google, but i was too lazy, DEAL WITH IT! Hope to see you soon!**

**Greetings,**

**Your almondeyes97 =)**


End file.
